Forever a Red Lotus!
by Nyx27Seth
Summary: This happened 1500 years ago, Chase was on the side of good. He was caring, kind, and generous. One day he fell in love with a boy with the color of blood and milk. Dashi and Guan would tease the life out of Chase and his new lover. The two lovers did not foresee the adventure they had to endure. Events involved: Blue dragon drama,Wuya drama, Hannibal Bean drama (Evil Chase began)
1. Chapter 1 The Color of Milk and Blood

An: Hello, I'm back. I'm very into Chack lately. I can't help myself. This is YAOI! I repeat Yaoi. The story takes place 1500 years ago when Chase was good. -wink wink- I hope this story is good. Yes, it's a story no one-shot this time.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles and any songs or vids I put up. If I put a song or anything I'll put the URL at the end if your interested in watching it. The only thing I own are my OCs which isn't that much.**

**Warning: Okay before anyone goes any further. Yaoi is guy on guy. Yuri is girl on girl. I know I mention this on my note but I just want ya to make sure your not into that. Another thing if your just getting into it and want to read yaoi or yuri. Well, Yaoi is meant for girls since it had more romance than Yuri. I don't care the fact it's two guys I mean some stories are just soo beautiful and sweet. Anyhu, warning this contain Yaoi! :) ****I have terrible grammar! I've never been good at it! I only write for the fun of it and to get better at it. So, if you want to review go ahead and make it nice. I dislike rudeness and people who think they are smart ass, they're just being jerks. I am sorry if that is you but it's true. No one likes a jerk! Anyway, I don't mind people correcting stuff but make it nice. I can handle but if it's rude. Ohhh, honey you got another thing coming. I'm just saying if you can be mean then I'll be a bitch. Sorry, for the language peeps. Anyway, please be nice about it. I don't mind. Thank you. Oh, if you read my other stories and don't like it. Then, Do Not LIKE! DO NOT READ! I don't understand why people continue to read if they don't like it! I FIND NO LOGIC IN IT! Also, I sometimes put sex scenes. Be warned! It may contain some S&M, BDSM, and regular.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The summer leaves dances with the wind. The soft poppy flowers were sun kissed by the light beams. The sun gleamed brightly upon the motherland. Today, the sun wasn't as hot as the last couple of days. It wasn't dry or humid. Today was windy and warm kisses from the sun. It felt like a new beginning of spring instead of summer. The sky has thick puffy clouds and a few faded clouds. It was mostly clear blue sky where the field was compare to the mountains. The Asian inhaled the fresh air. The scent of trees and flowers tickled his nose. He hears the tree's rustling its leaves and branches back forth against the wind. It felt good to lie down on soft green grass listening to the birds chirping and singing. The tree's shadow covering half of his body as the Asian male enjoys this lovely day. The male chewed his end part of the wheat still snoozing away.

"This is the life." The Asian male sighed as he woke up from his short nap. His eyes remained closed as he tries to semi-mediate and semi-sleep. He enjoys days like this. No worries. No fighting. Especially, no training for hours. He heard children running through the field laughing and giggling. Then, he heard footsteps from behind him.

"Sleeping during training are we, Chase?" The Asian male open his eyes seeing two men with hands on their hips and a big smirk on their faces. They were standing on top of the hill with him underneath a tree.

Chase sat up to stretched and yawned, "I figured I should enjoy this beautiful day." His two best friends chuckled sitting next to him. Dashi pulled out his wheat and stick it the end of it in his mouth. "Your right." He said chewing on his wheat, "I think a good break will do some good, right Guan?"

Guan lies down on feeling the warm grass comforting his back. "Yes. It's good to relax."

Chase smirks seeing his people from the village walking around the field enjoying the day. "Looks like we aren't the only ones." Some of the villagers were at the small pond to swim. Some we're working out of the field. Children would play tag or fly their kites. They run across the field laughing and giggling.

"Looks like it's relaxing day!" Dashi sighs lies on the grass like it was his bed, "Mmm, if only I had a girl to sleep with."

Chase and Guan snickered at Dashi's little fantasies. "What happen to the daughter of the fishermen?" Guan asked.

Dashi snorted, "She was bothering me about marriage, kids, and old age. I ran out once she started talking about naming 'our' children."

Chase gave an amusing smile. "Haven't you considered about settling down with someone?"

"Nah!" Dashi shook his head loving at the tree, "I don't wanna be with someone and have kids. I don't want to be a dad, too much responsibility. I rather chill and enjoy life."

"Surely, you're just saying now. Maybe in the future you'll change your mind." Guan said, as he felt the wind blowing against him. His black braided hair shifted a little.

Dashi didn't blink and shrugs, "Maybe. I don't want too. And I know I won't any time soon. What about you, Guan? Any boy or girl you like?" The bald Asian male wiggled his eyebrows. It didn't matter about anyone's sexuality. It was normal for a man interested with the same sex.

Guan snorted in response. "No one I'm interested in. So far, Thai Chi is my true love."

Dashi chuckled, "Don't tell me your still a virgin?"

"You wish." Guan laughs, "You know, I slept with a couple of women and men from time to time."

"Not to mention when we made that bet." Dashi added.

"Ah, yes. Who ever slept with the most at by midnight. Who won again?" Guan asked having an amusing smile on his face. He enjoys those stupid memories.

"As I recall we had trouble because some of the fathers' were chasing us because we deflower their daughters." Dashi chuckled.

"Yes. Poor Chase had to suffer the punishment." Guan patted on Chase's back.

Chase snickered, "It was a horrible day for me."

"Come on, Chase. You had your way with a couple of men and women, too. Don't act such a Saint." Dashi's elbow nudges his best friend's arm.

Chase chuckled nervously at his memories. Yes, he did slept with a couple of women and men. Well, mostly women. He was very picky on the kind of men he likes. He notices he likes men to be a little feminine looking and sort of girlish. His men have to have a thin waist, nice long legs, pale skin, and a very nice bottom. Yes, that's the kind of men he likes. As for women, it wasn't that much difference. His women were pale, sweet, long black luscious hair, thin, and beautiful. He remember his first love. The woman was very beautiful and perfect. She almost looked like a goddess. Her long black hair, her soft pale white skin, and her slanted black eyes. She was perfect. She was his first woman he had slept with and he was her first. It was a shame she had to leave to be wed with another man. Her father didn't approve of their love because he was no good for a husband. So, she left for a better man. At first, Chase did felt disappointed and depressed. He spent his days in his room staring at a blank wall. As he recalled, Guan and Dashi had to drag him out of the room to knock some sense to him. After, a few days Chase began to wonder why he was so depressed and disappointed. He wasn't depressed and disappointed when his ex lover left him. He was depressed because he didn't cry or did anything dramatic like other lovers would do. He was disappointed because he didn't miss his first love like he was supposed too. Maybe it wasn't love. Maybe it was some sort of attraction to her beauty. Hell, he forgot about her name, too.

"Yes, I had." Chase finally said.

"So, anyone on your mind?" Dashi asked.

"At this moment? Nope." Chase let his golden eyes look around the field with his village's people enjoying their day.

"We're gonna die alone then." Dashi joked, "Forever alone!" His two best friends burst out laughing.

"Ha. Ha. HA!" Chase smirks, "If anything I'll be the first to be with someone then you."

"Oh?" Dashi arched his eyebrow, "Making a bet, are we?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Name your price." Dashi betted. He sat up staring straight at Chase's golden eyes. He had his lips twisted to a smirk.

"If I get someone special before you do. You have to do my chores for a year."

"And if I win?"

"I'll do your chores for a year." Chase smirks.

Guan decided to be in the bet, "And I bet if I get someone before you two have to do my chores for a year."

"DEAL!" The group did their special handshake.

"Do we have a specific date?"

"Nah. That makes things harder. Let the Fate decided." Dashi went back to laying down the bed of grass.

Guan and Chase nodded in agreement. Chase's ear twitches when he stared to hear a soft male's voice. His eyes quickly wander through the field on his village's people. His eyes landed to a very beautiful being. His mouth felt dry, his body tightens, and he felt his heart stop and he notices he held his breathe.

It was a male. A male have long blood red hair tied into a low ponytail and blood red eyes. His skin was paler then snow itself- maybe paler than the full moon. The male had a yellow long sleeve shirt and long white silk pants with sandals. Around his thin neck was a green ribbon. Chase notices the male's straw-hat was tied to the green ribbon to hold it. The male had thick black eyeliner. Chase never seen someone so beautiful. The compaction of milk and blood seems to good to be true. This strangers had long lovely legs and – oh yes, a wonderful bottom. This male is perfect. He was holding a basket full of flowers. The stranger was talking to a couple of people. He sat down on the grounded facing away from the monk and started to make a basket.

"What are you looking at?" Dashi notices Chase's odd posture. He sat up to see where Chase had been staring and notices the albino male sitting away from them. Dashi let out an amusing smirk. "Oh! I see! Hitting on the new cutie, huh?" Dashi slapped Chase's back.

Chase winced at the pain but didn't care. He was too busy focusing on the red head. "New?" He asked.

"Me and Guan saw him a few days ago, right Guan!" Dashi said, as he spited out his wheat from his mouth.

Guan nodded, "He came from another village. He travels around selling his baskets, flowers, spices, and kites. Apparently, a few villagers from the other village banished him because of his odd skin color and eye color. From what Dashi and me heard he had been jumping from village to village due to that issue. I guess he found a home to settle down." Guan never understands why people would try to hurt other people just because of their differences. Never made any sense to him. Everyone is all the same and equal.

Chase bites his bottom lips. "How could someone treat such a beautiful being like that? Such a lovely being should be treated with respect!" He almost shouted out so loud. Everyone could've heard it. Dashi pulled Chase down to relax.

"Listen, Chase. I don't mean to be the one to ruin your dream but you haven't met the guy. Besides, don't start declaring your love out to the world and terrified the poor boy." Dashi commented.

Guan nodded at his best friend's words, "It's true."

Chase rubbed his head in embarrassment. True, he hadn't met the boy and already declaring his love like that. "Maybe I should introduce myself to him."

"Yeah, go ahead!" Dashi said pushing his friend to get up.

Chase got the courage to get his butt off his spot. He slowly walks down the small hill toward the red head. His heart began pounding hard against his chest. He was so close he could touch the red head's long blood red hair.

Guan and Dashi watched Chase went over until he paused and sat on the ground a few feet away from the red head. "He chickened out." Dashi sighs.

Chase watched the red head making a basket. He couldn't help but blushed at the red head. The red head's eyes soften as he focus on his basket. Chase decides to pretend to mediate while he would peek a few times to look at the red head.

"How long are you going to keep staring at me?" This made Chase's face fell in shock as he heard the male's voice. He quickly turned to see blood red eyes staring right at him with an amusing smile.

Chase couldn't help but blush at the male. "Um…" He had no words to respond. What would he say? He bites his bottom lip and decides to turn over to his best friends. He turned his head to his surprise they weren't there.

"They left once you sat here." The red head replied as he continues to make his basket, "You were busy staring at me from time to time."

"I-I'm-" The red head cut him up, "I'm sorry if my skin and eyes disgust you. I'm not very easy to look at." Chase saw the red head finished the basket he was making. The male got up to leave until he felt his hand grabbed by Chase.

"I'm sorry. I was being rude for staring like that." Chase began pulling down the red head to sit back down, "I just- I just never seen someone so beautiful in my life before."

The red head's eyes widen in shock. Beautiful? Did this handsome Asian male called him beautiful? He wasn't sure how to react. This man was the first to ever complement him. "I'm sorry for my sudden words…" Chase bites his bottom lip, "I think I-" The red head let out a soft smile, "It's alright." Chase's heart melts seeing the red head's smile, "My name is Jack." The red head replied.

"My name is Chase. Chase Young that is." Chase saw Jack scooting a bit closer to the Asian male, "Do you have a last name?"

"Not really. Well, my family was known to be Spice or Spicy or Spicer." Jack replied and smiled happily, "But that was long ago."

"You don't know where your family is?"

"We separated long ago." Jack said, "How about you?"

"I'm an orphan. I lived at the temple."

"I pass there when I walk home. You live there?" Jack asked.

"Yes."

"That must be nice to be around people you grow up with." Jack smiled staring down at his hands. He was twisting his fingers, "I was two years old when I was separated from my family. My home village was burned down due to a war. The last thing I remember was how I let go of my mother's hand because someone hit me on the head and I blacked out. Since then, I was hopping from orphanage to orphanage." Jack wasn't sure if he should be talking to someone about his life, "Goodness me! I'm sorry if I-" Chase put his fingers on Jack's lips, "It's alright."

Chase notices his fingers on Jack's soft pale lips. He pulled away while blushing bright red. Jack let out a big smile; "You can tell me about your life."

"I don't think my life is interesting." Chase frowned a bit.

Jack giggles, "Are you sure? Remember I passed by the temple when I walk back to my home. I see you and your friends fighting and doing amazing tricks." Surely, Jack did peaked to see some of the men shirtless and sweating. But, his eyes did caught Chase Young a few times and he has to admit that Chase is the most handsome male around.

Chase let out a short snickered, "I guess, you saw me fighting then?" Jack nodded, "Very well. I'll tell you my days at the temple. I may warn you it does get a little boring."

"Try me." Jack's pale lips twisted into a smile.

Chase smiled back at the red head. He began his stories. It felt like hours of talking. Jack would tell a few stories here and there. Little laughs and giggles from the red head when Chase told about his pranks with his best friends. Chase smiled happily when he sees Jack's smile. He wants to make Jack happy and see that beautiful smile. "You have a very beautiful smile." Chase commented leaning closer.

Jack blushed bright red. He tried to cover it with his hand but Chase stops him. "Don't hide it. You look very beautiful when you blushed." Jack couldn't help but blush even more. Chase leans over to give a quick kiss on his cheek but Jack turns his head and their lips met. Jack stood stunned at the Asian male.

Chase pulled away seeing Jack blushing redder to the point where his ear tips turned red. The red head touched his lips with his fingertips. That kiss was soft and innocent. It was his first kiss.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to-" Jack quickly said, "It's alright. I mean, it was surprising but…" He paused for a moment. He wasn't sure what to say. This was all new to him. He looks up at the sky seeing the sun setting. "I have to get home before it gets dark." Jack got up.

"Wait! Let me walk you home." Chase holds Jack's soft hand, "By the time you get to your home it will be dark."

"Yes. Please, walk with me." Jack let Chase's hand stroke his left cheek.

Chase saw Jack getting a little frighten from every minute. The sunlight was soon gone, all was left was darkness. Jack took Chase's hand as they walk together in the dark through the forest.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" Chase finally asked.

Jack nodded, "I'm not use to it."

Chase pulled Jack closer to him, "Do not be afraid for I am here to protect you." Jack spine shivered when Chase whispered those words in his ear. This causes the red head to blush bright red. Chase chuckled as if he knows how the red head would react. He wrapped his arm around Jack's shoulders, pulling him closer to him. Jack never wanted to let go. This warm embrace made him feels safe and secure.

"This is where you live?" Chase asked seeing the house a little bit old and broken in some parts.

Jack nodded, "When I get enough money I'ma fix it. Right now, I have to deal with it." He went to open the door, "I'm glad I got to meet a sweet person like you, Chase." Jack turns around to give a quick peck on Chase's lips, "I hope we can spend more time together later on. Goodnight." Jack walks and closed the front door in leaving a stunned Xiaolin warrior outside.

"He likes me." Chase touches his lips feeling the tenderness and softness of Jack's lips. A smile crept on his smile, "HE LIKES ME!" He said. He hopped in joy and walked away with joy.

* * *

An: I figure Dashi is the type that like to be free from things. He's more a lay back kind of guy. Anyhu, Hope you enjoy. If you didn't, well good fucking for you. If you did there is more.

Until next chapter: Jack learns a bit of Chase's training.

Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2 My little lotus

An: Hello! Wow, I want to say thank to readers who are following this story and the nice review(s). I don't care if it's only one or more reviews I get, I appreciate it! (hugs) Anyway, I thank you for that. So, I've been writing hehehe. I hope you enjoy this. Remember, I do this because I want to write and the love of writing. I know, many people write for reviews and stuff like that or else they will quiet. if your worry about that don't worry I won't do that! I'm just slow with school and stuff. Anyway, please enjoy. There was a fan art that inspired to write one part so, if it sounds familiar then you know where I got the idea.

Oh, yeah! I sort of not good naming chapters. It took me awhile naming the title of this story. So, if you have an idea to call any chapter please tell me and I'll put it and on the next chapter I will thank you for the naming and say I did not name it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles and any songs or vids I put up. If I put a song or anything I'll put the URL at the end if your interested in watching it. The only thing I own are my OCs which isn't that much.**

**Warning: Okay before anyone goes any further. Yaoi is guy on guy. Yuri is girl on girl. I know I mention this on my note but I just want ya to make sure your not into that. Another thing if your just getting into it and want to read yaoi or yuri. Well, Yaoi is meant for girls since it had more romance than Yuri. I don't care the fact it's two guys I mean some stories are just soo beautiful and sweet. Anyhu, warning this contain Yaoi! :) ****I have terrible grammar! I've never been good at it! I only write for the fun of it and to get better at it. So, if you want to review go ahead and make it nice. I dislike rudeness and people who think they are smart ass, they're just being jerks. I am sorry if that is you but it's true. No one likes a jerk! Anyway, I don't mind people correcting stuff but make it nice. I can handle but if it's rude. Ohhh, honey you got another thing coming. I'm just saying if you can be mean then I'll be a bitch. Sorry, for the language peeps. Anyway, please be nice about it. I don't mind. Thank you. Oh, if you read my other stories and don't like it. Then, Do Not LIKE! DO NOT READ! I don't understand why people continue to read if they don't like it! I FIND NO LOGIC IN IT! Also, I sometimes put sex scenes. Be warned! It may contain some S&M, BDSM, and/or regular.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Three months has past Chase would give Jack his space until the redhead is comfortable beginning close to him. They would hold hands; give small pecks on the cheek and lips. Chase wasn't in a rush; he likes Jack and his adorable innocent self. During training Jack would visit Chase from time to time. It turns out Chase love showing off his skills to impress Jack. One time Jack came by unannounced and surprised the dark haired male. Chase was shirtless; he trained with Dashi and Guan using no magic. Chase stand on a piece of stool seeing Guan and Dashi running toward him. He closed his eyes breathing slowly letting all his energy flow. Then, he opened his eyes and blocked both Dashi's and Guan's punches and kicks. They fought with all their might without stopping. Chase quickly jumps out of the way. His jump was so high he landed with one foot on a tell pole.

When Chase almost made his move, his eyes caught Jack sitting on the bench watching them. Jack's eyes caught Chase; he let out a small giggle and waved at the Asian male. Chase didn't want to finish too quickly. He wanted Jack to be impressed. Maybe he should tease and show off a bit more. "HA! You can't beat me!" Chase mocked.

Dashi glanced over at Jack. Guan shook his head unimpressed. Dashi rolled his eyes as he lean at the pole, "Instead of impressing your boyfriend. You should be focusing on training."

"I already kick your butts." Chase put his hands on his hips with a big smirk on his face.

"Watch out Chase. You don't want to look like dirt in front of your friend." Guan stated as he crossed his arms. Dashi saw the large pig pile of mud next to the pole. An amusing smirk fell on the bald male.

"Hmph, I've already won." Chase smiled. Jack stared at the three talking.

"Careful Chase. Your pride is your weakness." Dashi said.

Before Chase could talk Dashi hit the pole with his elbow. This caused the pole to wobble making Chase lose his balance. The dark haired male fell into a pile of mud. His two best friends burst out laughing. Jack stared in shock at Dashi's strength but let out a small giggles as he saw Chase fall into the mud. He blushes trying to hide his laughter seeing Chase's whole face covered in mud.

Dojo was sitting next to Jack. The red head had a basket filled with sandwiches and drinks. Dojo took a sandwich and sip on his ice cold juice, "That must've hurt."

Jack nodded seeing Chase spitting out mud. "Yes. Would you care for more orange juice?" Jack smiled at the small green dragon as he holds a pitch of juice. At first, Jack was surprise to see a dragon. He always thought they were ruthless creatures and care for gold and power. Maybe he was wrong. Dojo was a sweetheart and always enjoys having fun with Dashi.

Dojo chewed on his sandwich giving a nodded, "Yes, please!" He talked with food in his mouth. Jack smiled pouring orange juice into the glass.

Over the other side, Chase spat out mud from his mouth, "Yuck!" He got up trying to get some of the mud off of him. Dashi and Guan was still laughing at him. They were rolling on the ground having tears coming down their cheeks.

"Ohh, my stomach hurts." Dashi couldn't breathe as he wrapped his hands on his stomach.

Guan coughed, "You saw how his mouth was full of mud!" Guan hit the ground a couple of time laughing so hard, "I think I peed! HAHAHAHA!"

Chase glared at his friends, "That's not funny!"

"Geez. Calm down, Chase." Dashi said while the two got up wiping off their tears off, "It was a great opportunity." Guan nodded still snickering at the scene.

Jack pulled out a small towel, "Don't listen to them, Chase. You trained well." Chase saw Jack's warm smile. It made his heart melt and his stomach tingle with butterflies. He took the towel to wipe off the mud from his face and chest.

Chase looked over at his two best friends and sticks his tongue out to them. His two best friends rolled their eyes. Jack giggles at the monks. They're so close they claim they are brothers at times. He thinks it's cute. "But, maybe you shouldn't taunt so much." Jack commented.

"Yeah, listen to your boyfriend." Dashi put his arm around Jack's shoulder, "You should take care of, Chasie. He sometimes likes to show off all the time."

Chase growled, "I do not show off all the time."

Jack giggles seeing the two ready to battle. "How about a nice break?" Jack asked, "I made sandwiches. I made a pitch of nice cool orange juice."

"A break would be good." Guan followed Jack.

Chase huffed, "Your just afraid I'll win." He and Guan always have that rivalry due to being a Xiaolin Dragon. It was obvious Dashi wasn't going to be a Xiaolin Dragon. He's too laid back and always likes to relax. Then, again Dashi did achieve higher skills then the two and he always helped them be better Xiaolin warriors.

Guan snorted, "That was just a warm up." Jack saw the tension between the two. _"I guess they are like brothers since they argue like one."_ He saw Chase's eyes glaring at Guan. While the long braided monk was taking a sip of his orange juice. It was rare to see Chase mad, he's usually a sweetheart to everyone. Jack figured it had something to do with being a Xiaolin Dragon. Then, again Guan and Chase are both equally strong and they could fight for days if they wanted to which Jack hopes that doesn't happen.

"If I ever battle you. I will surely win." Guan smirks, taking one bite of his sandwich.

Chase made a fist shaking it in anger. Jack saw this and quickly hold the glass filled with orange juice. "Enough of teasing, Guan. How a nice refreshing drink, Chase?" Jack asked handing the glass to the dark haired male.

Chase saw Jack's smile and took the glass. "Thank you, Jack." He took a sip of his drink. It was refreshing and delicious. He licked his lips off tasting the citrus flavor. Jack smiled holding a small plate with two sandwiches for Chase.

Dashi rubs his neck taking a bite of his sandwich, "So, Jack?"

"Huh." Jack looks up seeing the bald male lying on the floor with his legs crossed.

"What brought you to this village? And what's with those black stuff under your eyes?" Dashi asked arching his eyebrow. The small village is not a fancy place but a peaceful and joyful place.

Jack took a sip of his drink. "I never thought there would be a village here. I just followed where the wind takes me." He explained, "When I was a child I would jump from orphanage to orphanage. I would sometimes work in labor and get small scraps of meals. As I got older I still work for scraps and focus on my path. One time I was picking flowers on the field and saw the sky. The wind blowing my hair and that's when I decided to follow the wind. It didn't surprised me when I walk into a village people treated me to leave because of my abnormal skin color and eyes. I stumble around here." Jack smiled as he took one bite of his sandwich. He wasn't really hungry since he ate a promising breakfast. "And these," He pointed at his eyeliner, "help me protect my eyes. It's a special cream that help my sensitive eyes see through bright daylight."

"Cool. Traveling with the wind." Dashi yawned, "I wish I could do that."

Jack tilted his head, "Why don't you?" Everyone has a choice to do whatever they want.

"It's because I am a Xiaolin Warrior and I need to protect my people for the greater of good." Dashi took another bite.

Jack saw the other two monks nodding at Dashi's words. He never thought being monks could sacrifice so much. Times like this he was a little happy being a regular person. He glanced over at Chase, who was sipping casually. The group ate quietly until Dojo burped. "Ah! Dojo, what did you eat?"

"Hey! I had a big lunch." Dojo slither on Jack's shoulder, "This guys knows how to make sandwiches unlike some people!"

Dashi arched his eyebrow at his friend. "Excuse me, cooking isn't my style."

"You should come by and cook for us. One time Dashi made some weird burf soup." Dojo whispers in Jack's ear.

Jack burst into giggles, "I don't mind cooking." He pours more orange juice in Chase's cup.

Chase glanced over at Jack seeing the male's pale skin contrasting with the sunlight. His red eyes soften as he pours more juice into one of the cups. Jack had this beauty that the Asian male enjoys. He doesn't know why but he likes it. Jack's eyes caught Chase staring at him, which causes him to blush a bit red on his cheeks.

* * *

After training Chase would take Jake home before it gets dark. The red head would happily walk aside with Chase having a big smile on his face, he hold the basket with his hands. Chase smirked as he saw Jack holding his blue silk long sleeves shirt. The Asian male walked shirtless due to the dry dirt he had after the incident. "Thank you for the lunch," Chase said seeing the red-head's red eyes soften.

"You don't have to thank me." Jack stopped in front of Chase facing him with a smile on his face, "I did because I want to be close to you, Chase."

Chase's eyes widen at Jack's words and let out a small smile. The red-head blushed bright red, "I like being by your side, Chase." It took so much strength for him to confess the Asian male. In response Chase lift Jack's chin up and gave him a small kiss. The rushes of sweet ecstasy and the taste of orange juice gave Jack a delicious chill down his spine.

When Chase pulled away he had a small on his face, his forehead touched Jack's forehead, "I like that very much, Jack."

Jack blushed bright red; he never had this much interaction with anyone. All he had to say was, "Mud!"

"Huh?" Chase stood confused for a moment.

Jack felt very embarrass, "I mean, your cover in dry dirt. Don't you want to take a bath in the lake?" Chase's eyes soften as he wrapped his arms around the redhead's thin waste. Jack noticed he was covered in dry dirt; he smiled feeling Chase's strong arms wrapped around him like no one will ever hurt him.

"Will you take a bath with me?" Chase asked as he rest his chin on Jack's right shoulder.

"Y-ye-yes." Jack became too shy to answer.

Chase grins holding Jack's soft hands, "Then, let's go. I will show you my favorite place to bathe." The two walk together through the forest.

Red eyes widen in shock at the beautiful view of the large lake filled with red lotus flowers and trees around the area, "This is beautiful."

Golden eyes met red eyes causing the two to blush bright red. "Yes, it is." Chase smiled seeing Jack placing the basket and his shirt under a tree. "Have you ever swum in a lake?"

Jack nodded quietly, glancing over to see Chase taking off his pants. The redhead turned away covering his eyes. _"This is so embarrassing! I can't even believe I'll be swimming with him."_ He thought feeling his ears heating up. Growing up by himself, he never had company with males or females. They would turn the other way and pretend he wasn't there. Many would threaten to kill him because he looks like a demon. He remembers one time he was in a lake by himself and a group of men throw rocks, mud, and sticks at him because he wasn't a loud there. Tears started to build up some slide down his pale cheek the more he think of the past. He wasn't sure if he should trust Chase. Who knows maybe this is sort of sick joke?

Chase stood naked while folding his pants he turned over seeing Jack looking away. There was a serious tension between the two. He felt it and did not like it. Chase frowned seeing Jack's long red hair blew against the wind. "Jack?" He places his hand on Jack's shoulder he notice a tear sliding down the redhead's cheek.

Jack jumped feeling Chase's strong embrace, "Shh, I won't hurt you." Chase whispered in his ears. The redhead's was happy Chase was able to understand him, "If you want you can have the right side while I have the left."

Jack turns over hiding his face into Chase's head, "I've never was comfortable with people. Just give me some time, okay?"

"It all right." Chase places his hands on Jack's soft head.

Jack smiled until he notices Chase's body, "Chase! Your naked!" The redhead blushed bright red pulling away then facing the other way.

"Jack have you-" Jack shook his head, "I spent most of my life with no one. Please, go in first."

Chase smiled he lean over blowing in Jack's ear, "I will help you." Jack jumps having that same chill down his spin blushing bright red.

"Please, turn away. I'm not comfortable getting naked in front of you." Jack was worried his body wasn't appealing to Chase.

Chase nodded turning away. Jack peaked over seeing Chase's facing the other way, but his eyes wander down Chase's bottom, which cause the redhead to quickly turn back. _"My chest is pounding so hard."_ Jack thought as he takes off clothes. First he took off his yellow long sleeve shirt. "_Chase couldn't possibly like this body. Ohh, once he sees me he'll laugh and leave me. I could run and- No! He's not like that. Chase has a good heart. He could never hurt!"_ Jack argued with himself in his head. He took off his white silk pants. He was still focus on his own argument.

As for Chase, he peeked to see Jack's body. His golden eyes widen at the slim thin waist and wonderful back line to his bottom. Jack was busy fixing his long hair into a bun. The raved-hair male blushed seeing Jack's smooth skin clashing with the surroundings around them. He quickly turned back hoping Jack didn't notice.

Jack was ready, "Um… Chase?" He walks over the monk covering his private part.

Chase glance over at the red head, Jack had his right hand covering his private part and the other next to a chin his knees inward making a shy pose. He felt his skin turning red seeing Jack this way, _"So cute…"_ He thought.

"Ye-yes?" Chase gulped.

Jack blushed bright red making Chase wanting to hug the redhead, "I'm ready." He let out a small smile.

Chase felt his heart melt he will never forget this. "Very well." He took Jack's soft hand as they slowly walk over the lake, "Good thing we're next to the temple. You can stay in my room." Jack nodded.

Chase touched the water, "It's a bit cold." He got in while Jack took awhile to get in.

"It's cold." Jack sighs seeing the lake, "I've never seen so many red lotus flowers in one place." He took the confidence to go in the water.

Chase watched Jack swim toward the right side looking around the area. He smirked as he wiped off the dry mud off his chest. He felt the wind blowing against his long black hair; his golden eyes soften seeing Jack staring up to one tree. The redhead wasn't aware of Chase's stares. He happily watched the trees blew against the wind, the sunlight made everything beautiful to look at. He cupped one red lotus flower in his hand smiling at the rich scent and bright color. Standing up from the water he felt the wind blowing against his long bangs and his body tensed up by the chill having goose bumps. His red eyes soften having a small smile he went over to Chase.

Chase saw Jack's softened facial expression and felt his lips press against his. Jack pulled away showing Chase's the lotus flower in his hand, "is-isn't it beautiful…" Jack spoke quietly.

Chase smiled noticing what Jack trying to do. The redhead took so much guts to go up to him. Jack looks down blushing waiting for Chase's answer then he felt Chase's hand patting his head, "Yes. It's beautiful like you." His voice rings Jack's ears, "You reminded me a red lotus when I first saw you. Never let negative thoughts cross your mind. You are beautiful, Jack." Chase lift Jack's chin up to his surprised he saw Jack's eyes tearing up and his lips pressed against the redhead.

Their kisses started to have tongue when Jack pants for air, "Chase." He moaned. Chase wiped Jack's tears away never before he tasted lips so sweet and innocent. Jack put down the lotus flower seeing it float away, "Thank you for taking me here." He hugged Chase feeling his warmth.

Chase felt Jack's small thin body against his and embrace him. Jack snuggled against as he felt something poking him, "Um.. Chase." He blushed staring down.

Chase quickly pulled away, "I'm sorry." He turned away trying to get bad thoughts out of his head.

"What was that?" Jack asked innocently.

Chase cleared his throat, "It was nothing. I think it was a stick floating around." He lied.

Jack nodded, "Oh! That makes perfect sense."

Chase was glad his Jack took the lie. "Come. I want you to help me clean my hair." Jack nodded helping Chase remove the dry mud of his long beautiful dark hair. Jack's hands were like light as air. Chase didn't feel them pulling and he likes it.

* * *

When the two were done they went to the temple sneaking into Chase's room. Jack holds the clothes in the basket as he sat naked onto a warm blanket. "Chase." He saw Chase grabbing a towel, "I want you to touch me."

Chase Young dropped the towel when he glanced over his shoulder Jack lying back onto his bed. The redhead gave a soft smile but was a bit nervous so he covered his private part with his sun hat. "I love you, Chase." He blushed seeing Golden eyes widen for a moment.

The raven-haired male blushed seeing Jack's wet skin glossing around the well tone body. Chase could see the small muscles around the ref-heads; his eyes wander to his very faded light happy trail seeing the hat covering it. He smirked he faced toward Jack to give him a better view.

Jack eyes widen at Chase's member; it had a dark pubic hair curling around. It wasn't much but he could still see it the hair having a different pattern unlike his own. Not only it was different but Chase's happy trial was much more faded unlike his own he could barely tell it was there. The raven hair smiled softly as he slowly removed Jack's hat away his genital. Jack gulped feeling Chase's golden eyes staring down at his penis.

"Yours is much different than mine." Chase said softly touching Jack's well tone stomach, "Your hair is less curly than mine." His hand slowly moves to Jack's happy trail. "Jack?"

Red eyes met Golden eyes, "Your too innocent for me to touch you. These past few months I want you to be comfortable with your body. I don't want you to rush anything." Chase lies beside him seeing Jack's long red hair cover his face, he moved it to see Jack's face.

Jack had his long hair around the pillow-giving sort of water like appearance. "I love you, Chase." Jack had his black eyeliner smudged from the lake and tears. His eyes gave such a caring feeling that made Chase's heart beat faster, "I want to be with you. Please, make me yours." He blushed feeling Chase's hand lifting up his chin. He kissed Jack's right cheek, "I love you, Jack." The redhead blushed having a very happy smile on his face.

"You always make me happy, Jack." Chase kissed Jack's pale neck making the redhead giggles touching his tickling spot. Jack felt Chase's tongue softly licking his neck going down to his nipple.

"Ah… Chase!" Jack gave a soft moan feeling his heart pounding. _"When Chase kiss me my heart pounds. When he licks me there I feel my body numb." _He thought feeling a chill down his spine.

"What's wrong?" Chase got on top of Jack lifting his head to see the redhead making the most cutest face, "Did I hurt you?"

"N-n-no. I never done this before." Jack blushed hiding his face into Chase's chest, "I'm afraid."

"Your a virgin, right?"

"Huh uh."

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you." Chase kissed Jack's forehead wiping off the redhead's tears, "I know, your nervous but warn me if you don't like something, okay?" Jack nodded lying back down, he felt Chase's tongue flicking his nipple.

"Ahhh…" Jack tried to hide his moan by covering his mouth, "Ch-chase!"

"Shhh." Chase gave soft kisses around Jack's pale chest, "I know, you like this."

"Chase, I want you to be in me." Jack took the amount of confident he had in him.

"Huh?" Chase stared at Jack confused, "You want it in? Now?"

"Well…" Jack played with his fingers while blushing, "I just wanted to-" He was cut off by his lips pressing against Chase.

The raven haired male pulled away, "I know. Please, relax." He gave Jack a Eskimo kiss going back to his part.

Jack felt Chase's hands opening up his legs, he closed his eyes feeling his hand roaming around his thighs. Those warm hand touching his sides he let out a soft moan, "Chase…" The monk let his tongue kiss the redhead's flat stomach.

Chase loves to hear his name coming out the redhead's soft mouth. He can't believe Jack is trusting his heart and soul to him, "I promise you, Jack I will never hurt you. I love you, too much." He whispered seeing Jack moaning at the lightest touch. He grab a bottle of flower oil pouring a bit on his hand. His hand was covered in oil putting it on his member then place one finger in Jack's hole.

Jack jumped at the finger going in him, "Is this right?"

"Yes." Chase smiled softly, "Relax." Jack lay his head back trying to breath slow feeling Chase's finger inside of him. Not too soon Chase pulled out his finger and slowly put in his member inside Jack making the redhead yelp in pain. "Shh, relax." Chase gave him soft kisses on the face.

Jack had tears coming down his face, "It hurts so much. I feel like I'm bleeding."

"Its normal to feel pain it'll get better." Chase said touching Jack's member.

"Chase!" Jack moaned as his face turns red, he quietly covered his mouth seeing Chase's flustered face. The two started to build up body heat and sweat.

"Just a little more." Chase groaned, as he shoved the rest in making Jack cry in pain. "Ah!" Chase finally moaned feeling his penis squeezed against Jack's tight hole. Jack saw Chase's bullet sweat sliding down his cheek and the tip of his nose. "I love you, too much to hurt you. Please, don't cry." Chase's had sort of teary eyes seeing Jack's red eyes, "Please, don't. I never want to hurt you." He removed Jack's hands away the redhead's mouth, "Shh." Jack whimper trying to get use to the new size.

"Chase," Jack's lips pressed against the raven haired male's lips, "Please, finish. It hurts but I feel you. I want you to make love to me. PLease, make me yours. Please?"

"I will." Chase slowly thrusts into Jack making the redhead wrapping his arms around Chase's neck. He hug him so tight it was like he never was gonna let him go. Jack felt Chase's members going in and out slowly. He was focusing onto the pleasure than the pain. The more he thought about it the more he likes it. He sat up feeling Chase's thrusts. Then, the rhythm of Chase's thrusts became a little faster once he hit Jack's sweet spot making the redhead moaning out loud for Chase.

"Yes. Chase. Oh.. Chase! I love you, Chase." Jack breathes heavily feeling his member hard.

Chase kissed Jack's mouth adding tongue. The two licked each other's tongue and would pull away and kiss back. It was more of playful thing instead of fighting for dominance. Sooner, their climax was reached feeling the sweet ecstasy running through there bodies. "Chase! I'm going to cu-um!" Jack moaned out loud pulling Chase into a tight hug hiding his face in the monk's chest. Chase groaned for Jack's name as he lift Jack's chin seeing Jack's orgasm and came inside the redhead. The two puffed for air. "You were amazing, Jack." Chase gave Jack another Eskimo kiss.

Jack giggles blushing bright red as he place his head on Chase's chest. The two lay together naked, Chase took out his member out of Jack's hole. "Have you ever thought about the future, Chase?" Jack mumbled feeling the pain throbbing his bottom. He knew he bleed he could feel it but didn't regret anything.

"Sometime, my lotus." Chase wrapped his arms protectively around Jack's waist.

Jack smiled, his hair spread around Chase's chest making it easier for Chase to smell soft flowers and oranges. "Why you asked?"

"I always wonder what will be the future. When I was a child I never thought I would fall in love." Jack mumbled closing his eyes feeling sleep taking over his body.

Chase smiled softly, "Me neither, my little red lotus." He heard Jack snoozing away on top of him. Chase smiled kissing Jack's head smelling his red hair, "Sleep well, Jack. I love you." The two slept in the soft haystack bed having their legs wrapping around each other and embracing one another so they know they will never let go.

* * *

An: Finally! Another chapter done! I'm so proud of myself! I've sort of read a lot of yaoi stuff and they mention a lot of S&M or BDS&M so… it was heard trying to write anything naughty knowing Good Chase is gentle and won't hurt a fly. You know, how he is. And it's hard to come up stuff that weren't invented 1500 years ago! I don't even know if they use oil or something. But, I guess it won't make any difference since Grand Master Dashi made Shen Gong Wu that are use for technology and stuff. Anyway, I hope you like this.

P.S if you have any ideas you want I don't mind adding it depending on the idea… Oh, and if you want to give names on my chapters I don't mind that too.

P.S.S. if you have question let say when Hannibal is gonna come in or why he pick Chase or wuya- blah blah blah. It will slowly come I have this order in my head so don't worry. I'm going to try to make it sort of connect to the tv series and junk.

Next Chap: Chase is hiding something… and Jack is wondering what's going on with the man. lolzz I'll give you a hint it's not the dragon soup of event it's too early for that remember I'm going by the order events. lolzz.

Till Next Time, bye!


	3. Chapter 3 A Stormy Day

An: I just wanna say THANK YOU! Thank you for reading this, the favorites, and reviews! :D I'm happy you guys like this. I'm feeling bashful now hehehehe. Anyhu, I know peeps want more I know how you feel when you read a good story and its not done and you want more. I know, gurrl! I feel your pain. I was there. Hehehe, I'll try to post a chap every week depending how college is you know, homework and classes. So, yeah. Like I said I appreciate the fabs and reviews. So, thank you. Like I said I will write till this story gets fucking finish! I'm not those whiny bitchy authors that wants reviews -rolling eyes- yeah that's being annoying. So, hope you like this chap. Hehehehe.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles and any songs or vids I put up. If I put a song or anything I'll put the URL at the end if your interested in watching it. The only thing I own are my OCs which isn't that much.**

**Warning: Okay before anyone goes any further. Yaoi is guy on guy. Yuri is girl on girl. I know I mention this on my note but I just want ya to make sure your not into that. Another thing if your just getting into it and want to read yaoi or yuri. Well, Yaoi is meant for girls since it had more romance than Yuri. I don't care the fact it's two guys I mean some stories are just soo beautiful and sweet. Anyhu, warning this contain Yaoi! :) ****I have terrible grammar! I've never been good at it! I only write for the fun of it and to get better at it. So, if you want to review go ahead and make it nice. I dislike rudeness and people who think they are smart ass, they're just being jerks. I am sorry if that is you but it's true. No one likes a jerk! Anyway, I don't mind people correcting stuff but make it nice. I can handle but if it's rude. Ohhh, honey you got another thing coming. I'm just saying if you can be mean then I'll be a bitch. Sorry, for the language peeps. Anyway, please be nice about it. I don't mind. Thank you. Oh, if you read my other stories and don't like it. Then, Do Not LIKE! DO NOT READ! I don't understand why people continue to read if they don't like it! I FIND NO LOGIC IN IT! Also, I sometimes put sex scenes. Be warned! It may contain some S&M, BDSM, and regular.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chase spent his days visiting Jack after training. Jack would watch him train with his best friends. The red head would pack small lunches for the warriors if they get hungry. He would sell his baskets, flowers, and kites to anyone when Chase is very busy. Sometimes Chase would help him out if he sees Jack struggling to sell. Since, the redhead is too shy to let people buy his handmade products. One time, Chase saw Jack holding a basket filled with flowers speaking in his shy voice, "Please… buy... my… basket." He would pause because he was too shy to face the people.

Chase would happily help him by holding the baskets and going to the mothers, "Please, buy a basket. They are very good to carry those vegetables." He would use his charm to make the mothers agree.

Jack watched Chase flirting with the woman, his heartache for a moment. "No! I can't be jealous. I have to trust in him." Jack blushed standing next to his small stand seeing the children around him.

One little boy smiled happily holding a small coin, "One kite please!" Jack notices a little girl standing behind him.

The redhead got down their level and smiled softly, "Here, you go." He handed two kites one for the boy and the other for the little girl. The little girl stood with a big smile on her face taking the kite.

The boy smiled widely, "Thank you!" The two run off together holding their kites. Jack smiled happily seeing the two children running toward their mother. The mother smiled at her children as she hold a basket filled with vegetables and fruits. Jack heart felt warm seeing a small family going home. He didn't know why he was happy seeing a random family but it made him smile. His pale white cheeks became rosy seeing the mother holding her daughter's hand as the three walk together. He notices the sky were covered in white puffy clouds making the sun shine a little less. The red head took off his sunhat, "Um, excuse me…" A male voice rings his ears.

"Yes!" Jack quickly turning until his face bump into a large male, losing his balance he landed onto the ground, "Ow." Jack shook his head while rubbing his bottom.

"Jack, are you okay?" Jack looks up to see Guan.

"Yes, I'm alright." Jack nodded, "What can I get for you?"

"Let see," Guan rub his large manly chin seeing Jack's stand, "I'll have one of these." He pointed at the basket he wanted. Jack nodded getting the basket for the monk and softly spoke, "One coin, please."

"One coin! Jack, you work hard for those!" A loud cheerful voice rings Jack's ears making him jump in fright. "Now. Now. Calm down, it's me! Your brother-in-law!" Jack felt a large hand rubbing his head, he turns over to see Dashi grinning widely.

"Dashi! Don't scare me like that." Jack whined handing the basket to Guan, "Besides, I don't mind my product being cheap. It helps people."

Dashi nudge Guan in the elbow, "What lesson I teach you?"

Guan nodded, "Always help those in need first then yourself." He chuckled handing Jack town coins.

"No! It's fine I don't need two. Her-" Guan held up his hand, "Take it. Besides, Dashi would be a big baby!"

"Hey! Don't talk to your master that way." Dashi shouted.

Jack giggles, "You guys are funny." He put the coins in his pocket, "Dashi?"

"Yeah." The bald master monk answered as he look over at Jack's hand-made sun-hats and fruits.

"I wanted to talk to you alone." Jack asked seeing the sky turning a little stormy like, "I have some questions to ask you." He glance over seeing Chase making a few females burst into bits of giggles.

Dashi arched his eyebrow seeing Chase talking to some females, "Ah! I see your jealous! No need to talk to me about it."

"What!" Jack blushed bright red, "No! It's not that. I'm fine with him talking to other people. It's just I'm wondering on this Xiaolin thing works. I mean if Xiaolin is the good side then what's the bad side called?"

Guan and Dashi shift uncomfortable for a moment. The two stood quiet for a moment and notices the clouds up in the sky started to turn black and purple. They had serious faces noticing the changes on the sky. "We'll talk about it later. For now, I think you should go home. There's a storm coming and it won't clear up for a while." Dashi said in a serious voice. Jack stood surprised at the monk's expression changed. "I'll buy this!" Dashi took a sun hat and handed Jack two coins, "Come, Guan. We have training to do." Guan nodded following Dashi, "Oh, can you tell Chase to come by after you two finish your fun-time."

Jack blushed bright red, "DASHI!"

Dashi bursts out laughing, "I'm kidding. But, tell Chase to come by as fast as he can." Guan chuckled at the two left.

Jack stood quiet for a moment seeing the sky having odd colors and the wind started to be rough, "Huh uh." Chase's voice rings Jack's ear, "Looks like I have to take you home. Come. I don't want you getting sick." Chase wrapped his his arms around Jack's thin waist protectedly, "Let's go." He kisses Jack's cheek. Jack nodded as he put his things in the stand cart.

* * *

The two burst open in front of Jack's door. The small home was fixed all neatly and looking brand new- well for a moment until Chase broke the door when he kicked it. The two were making out Chase carried Jack in his arms as he tries to go over the bed. The red head wrapped his long legs around Chase's waist as Chase tries hard not to fall over. Sooner, the two were peeling off each other clothes tossing it over the floor.

Chase was on top of Jack kissing and nibbling on the red head's nipple letting his hands roam all around the pale body. Jack would moan and gasp feeling Chase's body on him, pulling down the bed sheets when he felt Chase's member in him. "I love you. You're so beautiful." Chase would mutter giving kisses on Jack's neck, "You're so perfect, my lotus."

Jack gasps for air feeling Chase's member slowly moving in him, "Ohh, Chase! Ohhh." He would moaned a little louder when Chase touches his member.

"Look at you! Your so beautiful." Chase groaned seeing Jack's messy red hair spread on the pillow, his red eyes looking teary, sweat on the pale skin, and his pale cheeks rosy.

Jack moaned as Chase thrusts a little faster. How did it come to this? Jack asked they were in the forest walking with huge smiles on their faces until- Oh wait, he remembers now. He accidentally fell on top of Chase while pushing the small stand cart. Chase taught Jack in his arms staring at one another. Then, there was a loud thunder making Jack hug Chase tighter. Chase tried to calm Jack down and for that split moment he couldn't help but kiss Jack on the lips. The two couldn't help but want each other so they decided to go to Jack's place as fast as they can.

The red head broke his thinking when he felt Chase's tongue on his member, "Chase! We-we never done th-this par-" Chase hold Jack's member toying with it making the red head moan louder, "It's alright Jack. I wanted to try this for a while." Jack nodded holding his moan.

"I love it when your like this." Chase's voice gotten deeper and more sexually as he whispers in Jack's ear, "You look very sexy with your face flustered and," He let his thumb rubs on the tip of Jack's member, "I love you. I lo-" Jack let's out another moan, "Ughh.. Nnnaahh. Ch-Chase, poe-please stop talking li-like th-" Jack couldn't help himself he wanted Chase to talk more but he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of his lover.

Chase gave a soft smile, "I love you." He kisses Jack's lips, "I love you." Jack couldn't help but let out some tears, every time Chase's say those words while they make love he couldn't help but be happy. Someone in this world love him. Chase saw Jack's face and gave him a soft smile, "Shh, Jack. I'm here. I will always love you, no matter what."

"I love you, too" Jack cried, "Please, make love to me."

"As you wish." Chase continues to thrust Jack's tight hole. The two let out a loud moan when they felt their climax. The two lie next to each other puffing out for air. Chase saw Jack getting on top giving him kisses, "I love you, Chase" He kisses Chase on the lips.

Chase smiled seeing Jack's encouragement. The two started to tongue kiss and Eskimo kiss the red head wrapped his arms around Chase's neck kissing him. "I love you." Jack would say kissing Chase's warm lips.

After a few moments, Jack lay his head on Chase's naked chest, "Jack?" Chase asked playing with Jack's long red hair.

"Yes?"

"What made you have the courage to… you know." Chase asked seeing Jack's checks turning red.

"I don't know. I just wanted you to feel the same way. I don't think its right your doing a lot to keep me happy and I'm just here doing nothing." Jack frowned he saw Chase's long blue sleeves shirt on the edge of the bed. He picked it up snuggling it, "I want Chase to be happy with me. I want him to know I love him as much as he does. I want him to know I will always be there." He had a small tear in his eyes and quickly wiped it, "I'm just scared for the future."

It's true. Jack is scared. He's scared if Chase will leave him for another. He's scared the reason was he wasn't so fond of being close to people because of his isolation during his childhood or hoping from places to places. He just wanted to try his best and hope Chase would understand him that he's trying.

"Jack."

"Huh?"

Chase sat up with a serious expression on his face, "Jack." He pulled the red head closer, "I love you! I picked you. Of course, I understand you." He gave him an Eskimo kiss, "stop worrying so much. We have a perfect future for us. What could go wrong?" Chase press his lips against Jack's the two laid back in bed, snuggling.

* * *

Dashi and Guan mediate for a bit until they felt the strong wind blowing roughly against the trees. The two heard the loud thunder echoing around their temple. "It seems Chase is a bit late." Guan said, as he notices the wind getting stronger.

"Knowing him and Jack are having some fun." Dashi said opening his eyes he notices the clouds having a strange green light, "It seems an old friend is coming back."

Guan stared at his master, "Is it..?"

Dashi nodded, "Wuya." He saw the sky turning grey, "It been awhile since we fought. I'm having a feeling she knowns more magic then before. Come, let's go inside." Guan followed his master, "We'll wait for Chase." The two went into the temple until Dashi heard an evil laughter echoing. _"I must find away to defeat her…_" Dashi thought while rubbing his chin.

* * *

Jack was cooking some eggs, it sizzled on the pan. He made sure it wouldn't get burned, knowing Chase was a bit hungry from the sex they had, he wanted his lover to eat. From the bed Chase had his blue silk pants on while he watched Jack cooking. He saw Jack wearing his blue long sleeve shirt which covered the red-head's body above the knees. It was quiet big for Jack but Chase loved seeing Jack's long pale legs and the way the clothing is covering only one shoulder the other is naked due to the size of the material. Jack's long red hair was in a low pony tail since he didn't want any hair getting into Chase's food.

Chase watched having a smile on his face but his mind went somewhere else. He remember a few moments ago Jack was talking with Dashi and Guan. Yes, he did get jealous the way Jack was blushing onward them or giving them that warm smile he craves to see. He understand Jack means well and his best friends are just teasers; he couldn't help it. It was weird he got jealous of Jack being with another man, he's normally not the jealous type. "I shouldn't get jealous." Chase thought seeing Jack's bottom, "He's mine after all." But his mind was kicking him wanting to know what the three were talking about.

"Jack?"

"Hm?" Jack said while cooking the eggs.

"What were you, Guan and Dashi talking about?"

Jack paused remembering what Dashi said to him earlier, "WAHH! Chase get up and get dressed!" Jack quickly stop what he was doing and went over to Chase. He pulled on his lover's arm.

"What is going on?" Chase asked seeing Jack pushing him out the door.

"I forgot to tell you that Dashi and Guan needed to talk to you. I think it's important." Jack said he couldn't believe he forgot.

Chase stop Jack with a smile on his face, "Jack, your forgetting something?"

"What?"

"My shirt."

Jack blushed down seeing he's still wearing his shirt, "Oh." He takin' it off showing his naked body in front of his lover, "Here. PLease, be back soon."

Chase smiled seeing Jack quickly tried to cover his body, "I will." He quickly kisses Jack's pale lips.

"I'll be waiting here lil-lik-like this." Jack said touching Chase's long black hair, "So, please be back soon."

Chase chuckled kissing Jack one more time, "I will. Save me some dinner, please." He left out the door leaving Jack alone in the house. The redhead saw the sky out his window in shock at the odd colors it made, "I hope they'll be okay. PLease, don't train in this weather."

* * *

Chase rushes over to the temple, noticing the change of the atmosphere outside. The clouds were a bit off then usual and he felt evil energy around. Something was up and Dashi knew what's going on. He runs into the temple seeing Guan and Dashi drinking tea while sitting down. Dojo was pouring tea into Dashi's cup.

"I'm here." Chase said breathing heavily.

Dashi and Guan nodded, "Had fun?"

Chase stood quiet while sitting down taking a cup filled with tea. "That's my business, my friend."

"Don't get mad." Dashi smirked as the three sat together.

Chase sighs, "Jack told me to come. What happened?"

Dashi nodded the atmosphere became serious, "As my students I'm suppose to teach everything I know. I know, I won't be living forever and the point of being a Xiaolin warrior or Xiaolin Dragon." He got up seeing outside looking dark and windy, "There's a storm coming, my pupils. And it won't go away anytime soon."

Guan and Chase stood serious, "I know, I will have to eventually choose the next Xiaolin Dragon," Dashi sighs, "The time will soon come. I will pick the next Xiaolin Dragon." The two young monks stare at each other in a more serious and rivalry expression. They know that there's only one Xiaolin Dragon and they will fight, train, be the best till the end. "But, the time is not now. Now, we have bigger issues. As you know, Wuya is coming and she gotten stronger and more powerful. I will find a way to stop her. I want you two to train more then usual."

"This could be dangerous." Chase said thinking about Jack. His lover. The only person he will ever love had to be protected if anything happens to him. He will be lost.

Guan took a sip of his tea, "Dashi, If we were to train must we try to find new ways to stop her evil plan. Chase and I have different ways of training."

"I understand this is why I will train you two different timings." Dashi said seeing Dojo pouring more tea, "I know we have enough time to train for her. Right now, she's trying to scare us. Knowing the old hag likes to see people in fear."

"Doesn't she have a crush on you still?" Dojo asked drinking his own tea, "As I recalled the last couple of battles she got mad at you for being with a different girl." Guan and Chase had very wide eyes and their mouth dropped. What the...

"Don't remind me. Look, all I can say is I'm the one who's suppose to stop her. I know there's a war that's coming and she won't be able to be stop if we lose." Dashi said.

"It seems will help you stop her from taking over the world and being in thousand years of darkness." Guan said seeing Chase a little bit more confident and serious.

Chase took a sip of his tea, "I'll be ready to take her army on. I will not lose." He thought about Jack, no he can't let Jack get hurt, "When can we train!"

"Easy, Chase. I know, you want to protect your boyfriend but relax. We have a year." Dashi said remembering another thing, "That reminds me. Don't say anything to Jack about Wuya coming. I don't want him being involve in this. A boy like him deserves to not know anything. If you tell him, he'll worry for you and might do something graphic in the end that might cost up his life. Just don't tell him, not just yet. You know, how people get when they hear Wuya's name or the mention of the hag."

Chase thought for a moment. It's true. He didn't want his Jack doing something crazy in the end if anything goes bad. He knows Jack will worry, "I understand."

"When the time comes. You will have to tell him but, for now relax." Dashi took another sip of his tea, "Besides, I think your boyfriend was asking me questions about the Xiaolin and Heylin conflict. So, maybe next time you'll bring him over here and we'll talk."

"He wanted to know about the Xiaolin and Heylin conflict?" Chase asked, Jack usually tell him everything but this was something the redhead should had said to him.

"Yeah. I'm sure he wanted to ask you but, he's shy." Dashi smiled seeing Chase nodding.

* * *

Jack waited for Chase he finished dinner and wouldn't start eating with out his lover. "I wanna eat with him." Jack sipped his tea for a bit seeing the sky looking normal, "It looks like everything is okay. The stormcle-" "BOOM! CLASH!" A huge splash of rain poured down and lots of thunder echoing through making the redhead jump in fear. He quickly went in his bed having the bedsheets covering himself and having his ears closed with his hands. His face met the pillow trying to think happy thoughts. He hates thunder. He hates it! He remembers those cold nights when he was a child. No one would take him in because of his looks and how would toss him a glares or rocks at his face. He remember he would find a ruined blanket and use to sleep when nights get cold. Trees were only his home and when it rains he tries to find a old home no one used or a cave. He was alone and scared. It was amazing he lived from those horrible nights. "BOOM!" The thunder roar loud enough to make Jack hide under more blankets. His heart pound hearing more thunder, "I wish Chase comes home soon!" He needed someone to hug someone to tell him everything will be okay.

"Jack!" Chase walks inside his lover's home after a long good hours of training. The rain was a bit of surprise when he was training with Guan and Dashi. His whole body was soaking wet and needed a good hot bath. He paused seeing the lights turned off and the food on the table. The dinner was left there with two plates. "Was Jack waiting for me?" Chase frowned feeling bad for himself. His lover was waiting for him; he should've come back and tell him to not wait. Speaking of his lover. Where is he? "Jack?" He called out trying to turn on the candles with a small match. "Jack." He saw his lover on the bed snuggling against the pillow having blankets over him. "Jack." Chase went over seeing Jack's innocent face having a bit tears at the side of his cheeks; he kicked himself for forgetting one of Jack's fears. He kissed Jack's cheek, "Jack. Wake up, my little lotus."

Jack's eyes slowly opens seeing Chase's face having a soft smile and soften eyes, "Chase…" He mumbled until his eyes widen in shock he quickly shot up hugging Chase, "Where were you? I was so worry and-and scared. I couldn't help myself but worry. If any-anything happened to you during the storm- OH CHASE! I was so scared." Jack hugged his lover tightly he didn't care Chase was wet he was thankful his lover came in one piece.

Chase hugged Jack tightly, "Jack, don't worry. I'm here. I'm sorry I came late. I was training with Dashi." He looks over at the cold dinner, "Jack, why didn't you eat?"

"I wanted to eat with you. I notice we don't eat together that often and I was hoping you were to come back early but I guess, Dashi told you something serious, right? Is anything bad going to happen Chase?" Jack asked looking straight at his lover.

Chase saw the look in Jack's eyes; fear, worry, frighten, Dashi was right Jack would be like this if he told him. He didn't want Jack to know, "No. We were just training. I wanted to get my skills better." Chase smiled seeing Jack sighed in relief.

"Are you sure?" Jack felt something was off the way Chase's expression changed.

"I'm sure, my lotus. Do not worry." Chase kisses his lover on the forehead, "I'm here, aren't I?"

Jack smiled widely, "Yes. Yes, you are." He pulled a piece of Chase's hair behind his ear giving him a big smile, "Your wet."

"I know. I was hoping I could bathe for a-a-a Ah-choo!" Chase sneezed a couple of times and sniffed.

Jack put his hands on hips, "Chase, you better take off your clothes or you'll catch a cold! I knew you should've come early." Jack helped his lover take of his clothes, "I'll get the hot water ready."

Chase smiled as he saw Jack bring the large tub filled with fresh water into the middle of the room, "Sit." Jack said as he went to boil some water water. The raven haired male went in the tub sitting down seeing his lover not wearing any pants, dirty thoughts crossed his mind. _"Stop it."_ Chase kicked himself Jack must be very sore from before but he couldn't help himself seeing Jack's round bottom in front of him. He gulped seeing Jack bending over to get a small bucket. Chase had the urge to get out of the water and take Jack right there, "What are these indicent thoughts?" He thought to himself seeing Jack grabbing something from the top shelf showing a little more of his bottom. Chase quickly looks down seeing his own member becoming hard.

" Found it!" Jack smiled happy when he found a small spoon in the drawers. The pot was whistling out loud letting Jack know it's ready. "Here you go." Jack pour hot water into the tub making Chase sigh in love with the warmth.

"Ah-choo!" He sneezed again while he wiped his nose. Jack frowned for a moment, "I think soup would be good for you now. I'll save the dinner I made for later but, first let me clean you." Jack had everything ready to clean his lover.

"Thank you." Chase smiled seeing his lover cleaning him.

Jack blushed, "You're welcome. I'm going to make some soup, okay. You can do the rest right?" Chase nodded with a smile on his face. He saw Jack making soup as he scrub himself.

No later Chase was finished with his bath and Jack was feeding him some warm soup, he took care of Chase through the night, he would let Chase sleep on the bed and fluff his pillow. Jack didn't mind taking care of his lover, "Jack?" Chase asked.

"Yes?"

"Sleep next to me. I want you to be here with me." Chase whispered in that deep voice, "Take off your clothes. I want to feel your warm body against mine." Jack blushed bright red nodding at his true love, taking off his long yellow sleeve shirt and got on the bed. The two laid next to each other Chase rest his head on Jack's chest as the two sleep together.

* * *

A few weeks went by Jack hardly see Chase because of his training with Dashi and Guan. Yes, Jack became a bit lonely from time to time but when Chase had the chance to see him it would make everything much happier. Jack hung his some of his laundry on the clothesline, he looked up at the clear blue sky. Lately, he notices Chase was hiding something from him. Every time Jack mention the training Chase would quickly changed the topic or focus on something else or if he asked Chase about his day. The raven haired male would give a simple, "It was fine." instead going into detail. Jack sat down on his wooden stool completely lost, "I wonder why Chase isn't talking to me that much?" Maybe Chase did found someone else and he didn't want to tell him that it was over or maybe Chase was just using him to get in bed with him or may- Jack shook his negative thoughts away he thrusts Chase with all his might but he wants to know what is Chase hiding.

"Maybe he's just tired from all the training. We haven't had enough.." He stopped himself feeling the heat rising from his ears and cheeks. If Chase is too busy then Jack should respect that and let Chase come by when he wants to. He shouldn't force his lover to meet him everyday or he should see Chase. What if Chase gets mad or annoyed? Jack decided he's not going to bug his lover.

Chase was training with Dashi and Guan the two battling each other for a good four hours this sort of training hasn't stop since the storm. "So," Dashi asked throwing kicks and punches, "how's your boyfriend?"

Chase blocked both Guan's and Dashi's kicks and punches, "He's fine… I think."

"You think?" Guan asked the three fought while talking.

Chase jumps back thinking for a moment, "Yes. I haven't seen him for awhile." He dodge every kicks and punches.

"Why?" Dashi asked.

"I've been training more." Chase said with pride, "If there's a war coming I need to be prepare and Jack lately have been asking questions too. I can't handle lying to him." Chase stopped sitting on the floor sighing, "I can't lie to him. It hurts me."

Dashi sat next to Chase, "Listen Chase if you really want to tell Jack then you can but, let's just makes things clean up so he won't get confused." He patted on Chase's back.

"Really?" Chase asked, "But, I thou-" Dashi said, "I know what I said doesn't mean it's true. It can go the other way too. I know, Jack is strong enough and he will understand when the time comes."

Guan replied, "Besides, I highly doubt you two haven't had any fun for awhile."

Chase chuckled, "That is right." He haven't had any fun with Jack lately whenever he's alone he would touch himself trying to release from his hard when he thinks of the redhead.

"No more information!" Dashi covered his ears, "Let's just finish training." The two nodded finishing up the training.

Jack was in his garden picking up some fruits and vegetables and put them in his basket. The sun wasn't as hot as he thought it was. He wiped off the sweat on his forehead finishing up his last chore. "Need some help?" Jack turns over his shoulder seeing Chase holding a small flower in his hand having a smile on his face. Jack blushed seeing the flower, "Oh, Chase this is beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like this." Chase smiled kissing Jack on the lips, "I'm sorry we haven't been together for awhile. I was busy training and getting stronger."

"It's alright." Jack smiled widely, "I understand. Do you want some tea?"

"Yes, tea would be good." Chase smiled following Jack into the house carrying the basket filled with fruits and vegetables.

* * *

Chase waited for Jack in his house for awhile. He wanted to talk to Jack about the secret he kept so he sat down on floor waiting for his mate. He started to think about Jack's naked body laying on the bed. What if Jack was bathing in the lake without him? Chase couldn't help his thoughts were growing crazy and so his hard cock. The more he thought about Jack's naked body the more he needed him. _"Maybe I should… no! This is Jack's home."_ Chase thought out loud then again his cock was aching to be release. _"Alright, it'll be quick."_ Chase put down his pants and started to touch his cock thinking about Jack. He couldn't help himself.

"Chase! I found some pretty flowers! I thought we could give it away to the people to cheer them up!" Jack said holding a basket full of flowers while wearing his sun-hat. His red eye's widen seeing Chase masterbating in his home. He dropped the basket full of flowers still in shock.

The raven haired male paused seeing Jack's red eyes staring at him, "JACK! You're here!" Chase stopped trying to put his cock away, "I-I-I this wasn't- I was-" Jack close the door behind walking toward his lover. He sat down in front Chase placing his hand on Chase's hands. Jack pressed his lips against Chase's lips. When Jack pulled away his hands started to play with Chase's cock, "Jack!" He gasps his lover's name.

"I don't mind it. I done it before too." Jack blushed as he shove Chase's member in his mouth. Chase groaned his lovers name out loud feeling his cock twitching, Jack's tongue licked the tip slowly as he sucked it like candy.

"Jack." Chase gasps as he touches Jack's long red hair. Jack bobbed his head a little bit faster, he would tease Chase's balls a little more. The raven hair male blushed feeling his climax as Jack sucked it a little more, "Jack, I'm… going… to… cum." And he did. He came inside Jack's mouth making the redhead swallow the liquid down. Jack pulled away licking his lips at the liquid he tasted… it was a bit salty other than that it wasn't bad.

"Di-did I did good?" Jack asked placing his hands on Chase's member, "I could do it again."

Chase blushed bright red seeing his lover's big eyes looking more adorable and innocent. He pulled him closer to kiss him on the forehead, "You did amazing Jack." The redhead smiled seeing his lover happy, "Now, it's mine turn." Chase pulled Jack down on to the bed leaving the redhead blushing.

"Chase," Jack moaned as he felt his pants removed and his shirt, "Chase, I want to try something… new." He said seeing the raven haired male looking confused.

"You want to-" Jack nodded, "I wanna give you pleasure. Ca-can I ride you?"

Chase let out a small smile, "Sure, you can." Chase took off his clothes and lie down on the bed, "Remember to go slow if it hurts." Jack nodded sitting on to of his lover's lap. He hold Chase's cock slowly shoving into his tight hole, "Go slow, Jack. I don't-" Jack quickly shove it inside him the two let out a loud moans.

"Ahhh." Jack gasps trying to adjust the size for a moment. He felt Chase's hands rubbing his bottom. He began to move up and down feeling Chase's member slide in and out. "Ah. Oh! AH!" He moans feeling Chase's thrusts and trying to meet his thrusts. Jack started to go a little faster having his hips meeting Chase's hips. "Ahh. Oh yes!" Jack keeps going faster and faster one of Chase's hand rub his hard nipple, "Ah!"

Chase groans trying to meet Jack's thrusts quickly. His left hand squeezed Jack's bottom. Jack bites down his bottom lip feeling his body heat, "Ch-Chase, I'm about to…" Chase started to thrust a little bit faster as he came inside of Jack. The redhead cum on top of Chase's happy trail he breathes heavily seeing Chase breathing slowly. He took of Chase's cock and slowly started to lick off the cum on Chase's cock and his happy trail, "I want Chase to feel good like how I feel good when he touches me." Jack whispered licking off the cum.

Chase groans, "Jack, you already make me feel good. There's no need to try do something you want to do."

"I know. I just want to try something knew." Jack sat on Chase's lap with a innocent pout, "I thought… you'll like it."

"I do." Chase chuckled kissing Jack's forehead, "I do, so much. You make everything wonderful." Another Eskimo kiss the two share as they snuggled together. Chase wrapped his arms around Jack protectivly smelling Jack's sweet scented hair, "I have something to tell you, Jack."

"What is it?" Jack heart pound against his chest seeing Chase's attuned changed.

"I want you to promise me first. Promise me, you won't get involved anything serious." Chase plead.

"I promise." Jack said hoping it' not about their relationship.

Chase sighs in relief, "The reason I've been training so much is because there's about to be a serious battle between good and evil." He glanced over at his lover in shock at the news.

"Will everything be alright?"

"Jack," Chase pulled the redhead closure, "we have time. I don't want you to worry for me. I want you to believe in me. Trust me. I want you to put faith in me."

"I do, Chase. I do, so much. I'm just scared it's not easy, you know. But, I will respect your decision and respect it. I'm glad you told me about this." Jack kisses Chase on the cheek.

"I'm glad you understand." Chase smiled widely, "Tomorrow we'll talk to Dashi about it, alright."

"Of course. I want my questions answered."Jack giggles as he kiss Chase on the cheek once again, "I love you, Chase."

"I love you, too." He kissed his lover. Jack giggles when Chase got on top of him.

* * *

In the dark mountains a young female woman sat on her throne. She quickly test her magic noticing the weaknesses, "Soon. Soon I will become stronger and powerful and the world will be mine. Mwahahahaha!" Her long red hair covered half her face when she laugh.

"All I need is to practice a bit more." Wuya smirked reading her Heylin magick book slowly trying to understand the skills.

From afar a black grey feathered bird watched the female learning her magick. A small demon smirked evilly watching the young woman practicing Heylin magick, "You see, there Ying-Yang?" The bird nodded at his master, "She thinks she'll be stronger. Hmm, maybe I should keep an out on her maybe she'll be a use to me finding an apprentice." The red bean grins even wider thinking about his new plan.

* * *

An: I finished and I'm tired…. -yawn- I hope you enjoy this. Finally, I can get this story started with the actions. I'ma try my best to make it closer like XS and XC but knowing Xc is really wacky with timelines. Well, I'm falling asleep while typing. Hope you enjoy this chap.

Next Chap: Chase meets a new little friend. Dashi explains Jack about the Heylin side.

Till next time peeps!


	4. Chapter 4 Xiaolin and Heylin Conflict

An: Thank yous for the review(s) Like I said I appreciated it! :D Lately I've been watching Sherlock love that shit. He's so damn funny. I love that baster. Anyway, Here's the next chapter hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles and any songs or vids I put up. If I put a song or anything I'll put the URL at the end if your interested in watching it. The only thing I own are my OCs which isn't that much.**

**Warning: Okay before anyone goes any further. Yaoi is guy on guy. Yuri is girl on girl. I know I mention this on my note but I just want ya to make sure your not into that. Another thing if your just getting into it and want to read yaoi or yuri. Well, Yaoi is meant for girls since it had more romance than Yuri. I don't care the fact it's two guys I mean some stories are just soo beautiful and sweet. Anyhu, warning this contain Yaoi! :) ****I have terrible grammar! I've never been good at it! I only write for the fun of it and to get better at it. So, if you want to review go ahead and make it nice. I dislike rudeness and people who think they are smart ass, they're just being jerks. I am sorry if that is you but it's true. No one likes a jerk! Anyway, I don't mind people correcting stuff but make it nice. I can handle but if it's rude. Ohhh, honey you got another thing coming. I'm just saying if you can be mean then I'll be a bitch. Sorry, for the language peeps. Anyway, please be nice about it. I don't mind. Thank you. Oh, if you read my other stories and don't like it. Then, Do Not LIKE! DO NOT READ! I don't understand why people continue to read if they don't like it! I FIND NO LOGIC IN IT! Also, I sometimes put sex scenes. Be warned! It may contain some S&M, BDSM, and regular.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chase holds Jack's hand as they speed walk toward toward the Xiaolin Temple, it was difficult for the redhead to keep up. He had some flowers in his other arm, "Chase, slow down. I can't go-" Chase quickly pick up Jack bridal style and smiled, "How this?"

"It's fine." Jack smiled having his cheeks turning red, he felt warm lips pressed against his.

"Let's go before Dashi gives me extra chores." Chase pulled away from the kiss giving a big smile. He won the bet in the end but he didn't like letting his friends do all the chores, he only did a little bit. But, he sure did like seeing Guan cleaning the roof because he would loose his balance and fall over to the ground.

Jack blushed, "Chase, you don't-" Chase started to run very fast, "It's alright. You help me become fast. I need this work out."

"Alright." Jack said softly using one of his hands to hold down his sunhat. Blood red eyes stare up in the sky seeing the clear blue sky not a single cloud to be seen. Before he was picking up lovely flowers to make a flower crown for the children in the village. Until, Chase came running toward him about a meeting with Dashi. Jack agrees to go because he had questions this made Chase pull his hand, leaving Jack to stop his activity.

Dashi and Guan were waiting for Chase and Jack while drinking some tea. Until, Chase comes running into the doors, "I'm here!" He said running out of breath as he put Jack down.

The redhead patted his lover's head, "Breathe slowly, Chase. Should I get anything to help you?" He asked seeing his lover bend over breathing slowly.

"No! I'm just out of breath. Let's sit down." Chase said holding Jack's hand as they sat down together having one arm protectively around Jack's thin waist and pulling him closer. Jack blushed as he felt his head next to Chase's chest.

Guan chuckled, "We're not gonna steal him, you know."

"I know. Sheesh, let the boy breathe." Dashi joked.

Chase smiled softly, "It's better like this." Jack nodded.

"If you say so. Besides, how's things?" Guan asked as he sip his tea.

Dojo slithered to the table holding a plate full of cookie, "It's fine." Chase and Jack said at the same times.

"You know…" Dojo muched on a cookie, "I haven't seen a love like this since I was a year younger. Interesting how Chase found love instead of Dashi."

"Hey!" Dashi sip on his tea, "I prefer to live a solo life."

"I'm just saying." Dojo took another cookie, "Besides, he went his way to bringing Jack into his room unlike you. You should hear the sounds the redhead made." Jack blushed bright red hiding his face under his hat. How embarrassing!

"I remember that. Dashi and I were playing cards until we heard some weird noises and moaning." Guan chuckled having a teasing grin on his face.

Dashi laughs, "Oh yeah! Let's not forget hearing something banging against the wall. What did you guys do?"

Jack hide under his sunhat hiding his red face, "So, embarrassing!" He could never have a decent conversation with the two without a mention about him and Chase's sex life.

"Leave Jack alone." Chase said putting his lover close, "You know, how he gets."

"We're only joking." Dashi laughs, "Besides, we have some serious business to talk about." The atmosphere changed from something more serious and deadly. The lights dim down a bit. "Jack, you had questions right?"

"Yes." Jack nodded forgetting about the moment before. He had a serious face.

"Go ahead ask." Dashi took a sip of his tea.

Jack sighs, "I was wondering if there is a bad side. You know, the Xiaolin side is good but what's the bad side. Since the world had to be balance with good and evil."

"For thousands and thousands of years. There's always been a battle between good verses evil. The world need to keep of balance of both. Xiaolin had been doing this for a ver long time." Dashi said, "As a Xiaolin warriors, we must keep this order of good and evil balance. If there's more evil the world be in a thousand year of darkness give or take. Being on a Xiaolin side, we have ranks." Dojo hold out the color of different belts.

"First rank is the **_Trainee_.** The lowest level, a beginner Xiaolin monk. These monks wear red robes with black belts. They mainly just use basic moves in combat." Dashi chuckled remembering training Chase and Guan at their young pre-teen age, "You shoulda seen how these guys trained. Chase was always full a pride and this one was always crying for his weapon. They're still are!"

Jack giggles looking over the two Xiaolin warriors. Chase looked embarrassed, "Second rank is the **_Xiaolin Apprentice._ **The second level of the Xiaolin training. This is the level where the monks actually learn to summon their respective elements and use them in combat. They even learn to incorporate their elements with the powers of the Shen Gong Wu. The robes remain the same, but the sashes change from black to a dark blue."

"Shen Gong Wu?" Jack asked confused.

"I'll explain it after I finish the ranks, Jack." Dashi said, " Third rank is the **_Wudai_**_** Warrior**._ The third level of Xiaolin training This level somewhat takes what is learned from the previous level and increases it. At this level, the chosen monks are all given their own individual weapon and their own Elemental Shen Gong Wu, with which they are taught to combine and use with their respective element. Once again, the robes remain the same color, but the sashes change to a much lighter shade of blue. This rank can be skipped if a Xiaolin Monk is very talented."

Jack touches the sashes Dojo lay out for the redhead to see, "Wow."

"The fourth rank is the _**Shoku Warrior.**_ The fourth level of Xiaolin training, depending on who attains it. This rank includes a monumental mastery over the elements that each monk attains. At this rank the robes of the monks remain the same color but the sashes change to black again. Shoku Warriors take another Elemental Shen Gong Wu which can be used more effectively than the one the attained during the Wudai Warrior level. This level has its own unique Xiaolin Showdown, called Shoku Showdown, and it is required that the competitors of the Xiaolin Side are Shoku Warriors." Dashi continues seeing the final sashes the two warriors were staring at. Chase and Guan glared at each other seeing the red sash.

"And the final rank is the _**Xiaolin Dragon.**_ Also referred to as Grand Master Xiaolin Dragon, this is the final and most powerful stage of a Xiaolin warrior. At this level, monks are most likely at their peak, able to use all of the skills they have learned and more. While there has been a lineage of Xiaolin Dragons. By reaching this rank the monks can create their own magical objects, like Shen Gong Wu." Dashi hold out the Xiaolin Dragon rode it was colored black with a red dragon on the side and Dojo hold out the red sash, "They wear a black robe with a red dragon on the side with a red sash."

"Wow!" Jack smiled look at Chase, "So, this is why you two want to be a Xiaolin Dragon."

"I don't know why they want to be a Xiaolin Dragon so much, too much responsibility if you ask me." Dashi said.

"That's right you're a Xiaolin Dragon." Jack said seeing Dashi's outfit, "But, why your not wearing the robe and sash."

"Pssh, I'm too cool for that. Besides, I don't need to prove that I am. I make Shen Gong Wu!" Dashi said sipping his tea.

"Oh! What are Shen Gong Wu?" Jack asked again waiting for Dashi's answer.

"They are magical objects created by me!" Dashi snaps his fingers showing a Shen Gong Wu that was shape of a metal fist. Jack gasps at the object with his innocent eyes grew bigger as he touch the object. Chase frowned seeing Jack into Dashi's ability if he was a dragon he could show Jack so much more. He would show the world to him maybe more. "I started creating them when I first became a Xiaolin Dragon."

"Wow!" Jack smiled happily seeing a few more, "Are they powerful? WHat do they do? Why make them? How-"

"Whoo! One at a time, Jack. I'll answer them." Dashi chuckled seeing Chase getting a little jealous. "Let's start from the beginning. The Shen Gong Wu I create are different each time. Some are minor or major or sometimes need a sister Wu to be a major Wu. Minor Wus are weak and useful for daily stuff where are the major Wus are super powerful. They can do things no one can ever do like know about the future or know everything in the world." Dashi got an idea, "Dojo write those down I'm getting new Shen Gong Wu ideas." Dojo nodded writing them down on a piece of paper, "Each Shen Gong Wu posses different abilities like the one in your hand is called the 'Fist of Tebigong' it allows the user to punch with incredible strength." Jack gawked at the Shen Gong Wu he holds in his hands, "The whole point of Shen Gong Wus is to stop the Heylin warriors."

"Heylin?" Jack asked looking confused.

"Heylin is the evil side." Dashi said, "They are the exact opposite of the Xiaolin side. They are evil and want to control the world leading to a thousand of years of darkness!" Jack gasps in shock. Darkness? That made the redhead quiver in fear.

"Yeah, but there weren't as much as before." Dashi said.

Jack stared at the Xiaolin Dragon, "Dashi, how many are there?"

"Well, there are a few." Dojo said rubbing his chin, "But, we have one trying to take over the world soon. That's why Chase and Guan been training since she's showing off her powers with her annoying thunderstorms. That chick is really annoying me I need some sleep."

Jack eyes widen staring in shock looking at Chase, "Who?"

"Wuya." The three said.

Jack stood confused, "Who is she?"

"A Heylin witch that has a huge crush on Dashi." Dojo said, "She been after him ever since they met. She became so fascinated with his ability to make Shen Gong Wus." He slither up onto Dashi's shoulder, "They go way back since Dashi and her were younger."

"Hey, I'm not that old!"

"Anyway, Wuya always had a thing with Dashi. I guess, the reason she took the Heylin side was to show of her ability to be with him but," Dojo lean on Dashi's bald head, "this one never was into being with someone so, I guess she hated him ever since and when you gone Heylin you always want to take over the world."

"So, she only cares about being evil?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Dashi and Dojo said.

"But," Jack questioned, "what does the Shen Gong Wu help with all this?"

"Kid," Dojo slithered on Jack's shoulder, "Dashi makes these Shen Gong Wu to stop Wuya but,"

"But?" Jack asked.

"But, Heylin Magick have no effect on them."

"All is Dojo trying to say I am trying to find the perfect Shen Gong Wu to defeat Wuya. There is always a weakness in Heylin magick." Dashi grunts rubbing his chin.

Jack petted Dojo's head, "Oh. So, none of these work?"

"Not one. Ooohh, scratch me right there." Dojo sighs feeling Jack's fingers scratching his back.

"I will get one Shen Gong Wu but it has to be one that will never work again because a Wu that powerful can cause more serious damage." Dashi said.

Jack became so fascinated by Dashi's brilliant work, "Can you tell me more?"

"Sure. I'm always happy to talk about my work." Dashi smirks having joy in his eyes.

"So, these Shen Gong Wu can be made fore fun or…" Jack and Dashi spent hours talking and talking about the Shen Gong Wu and their effects. Chase and Guan went off to train for a bit. When Chase would glance over hoping to see Jack watching him instead Jack and Dashi were talking with exciting faces plastered on and drinking tea. The two continue to talk and talk and talk. Chase shrug it off seeing Jack's cheerful face as he took a sip of tea. After training Chase glanced seeing Jack still talking to Dashi. Chase felt his heart swell for a moment seeing Dashi and Jack together, he did not like it.

"Oh wow! How about a Shen Gong Wu that can- that can talk to animals!" Jack said his idea outloud

"That's a good one and," Dashi got excited too, "How about a Wu that can make you invisible?"

"Dojo, are you writing this down?" Jack asked innocently.

"Yeah. Yeah." Dojo's hand's cramped , "Sheesh, my hand hurt. Can we take a break? OH, HEy Chase!"

Jack and Dashi noticed Chase standing there. "Oh hi, Chase." Jack smiled sipping his tea, "Do you know Dashi made a Shen Gong Wu that have the power to shot bolts out of lightening!"

"I call it the Eye of Dashi." Dashi chuckled, "Since my eyes can look at this as fast as lightening. You didn't even do your fifty push ups!"

Jack giggles, "He asked me I could name some of them!"

Chase gave a small smile, "Really? That's wonderful." He hugs Jack, "How about I take you home while you tell-" Jack frowned, "Why? We have time! I don't mind listening to Dashi's stories. Come, sit. We have time!"

Jack stay over for dinner with the boys. Chase couldn't help but feel so aggravated, annoyed, and irritated because his Jack was busy listening to Dashi's amazing stories. He knows he shouldn't get jealous but why? WHy would he get jealous of Dashi? Was it because Dashi had amazing stories to tell? Was it because he's a Xiaolin Dragon and can make magical objects? Chase needed to clear his head. He went out of the diner room leaving Jack, Guan, and Dashi confused but continue to talk. Jack's red eyes saw Chase walking to the garden.

Chase walked outside seeing the lovely peaceful garden, he sat down to clear his head. All those negative energy between Dashi, all those jealousy and envious feeling around him. He mediate for a bit taking slow breath. He felt the sunlight still on his skin as he focused until he heard small footsteps. "Yes, Jack." Chase said with a small smile without turning to see his lover.

"Ch-chase." Jack smiled holding out some of the meals Chase didn't touch or finished, "You left your dinner out in the cold." He went over to sit next to his lover, "Di-did I do something wrong?"

"No." Chase saw his lover's sad expression on his face, "You could never do anything wrong." He cup Jack's face, "I was a bit jealous when I saw you and Dashi together with joy on your faces."

Jack's eyes widen in shock then burst into giggles, "Chase! I would never be with… Dashi. You're silly. Hehehe, I mean who wouldn't get fascinated by magic and power and magical dragons, hm?"

Chase chuckled, "It seems your all to new to this, aren't you my little lotus?"

"Of course." Jack kissed Chase on the cheek, "You're too cute, Chase." He pulled out a small red bow, "Here. A cute bow for a cute lover." He put it on Chase's head. The raven-male looks up seeing Jack giggling as he put the red bow on him. "And there!"

Chase chuckled as he touch the red bow, "You know, your the cute one around." He kissed Jack on the lips, "I'm happy you find me attractive."

"Hehehe," Jack giggles again covering his smile, "Oh Chase." He gave his lover a quick peck on the lips.

"Mmm, your kisses are always sweet." Chase smiled.

"Stop it. Your making me blush." Jack giggles a bit more but keep kissing Chase's cheek. Chase chuckled kissing Jack's soft pale lips. Sooner, he was on top of Jack the two giggle as they kiss together.

"Ewww! Get a room!" Dashi and Guan shouted chuckling seeing the two making-out.

* * *

Chase was outside mediating out in the large land. He sat on tip top of a green grassy hill where the warm sunlight hits him perfectly. His eyes are closed as he mediate about his positive energy, his lover, his rivalry with Guan, mostly him being a Xiaolin Dragon. All his life his heart had been planting on being a Xiaolin Dragon and he will be greater than Guan. That monk had pulled his last string during a few days ago Guan showed off his new skills in front of Dashi. How Dashi thought it was an excellent skill only made by a Xiaolin Dragon thinker. That made Chase a little mad but Jack calmed him down. Ohh, his Jack. When he becomes a Xiaolin Dragon Jack will be so proud he'll have that wonderful smile on his face all the time. He mediate about Jack's naked body covered in a white blanket having his long red head loose and having that smile plastered on his face. Jack's long red hair looked so soft he could just touch it feeling the smooth, silky, furry- Furry?

Chase felt his hand touching something furry then hearing some purring. He open his eyes seeing a baby tiger purring down at him. The tiger had his chin on Chase's lap purring with his big kitty eyes. "Hello there, little one." The tiger purred as Chase petted him on the head.

"How are you?" Chase asked seeing the tiger purring some more as he petted him on the head. The tiger rub his neck against Chase's side wanting more, "What a baby tiger doing here?"

The tiger had his ears up but he had his ears down with a frown seeing Chase. "Your a tiger and your kind is usually not around here. Are you lost?"

The tiger lick Chase's hand with a sad look on his face. "Come with me. I'll help you find your mother." The tiger looked alarmed by Chase's words. The Asian male got up from his spot, "Follow me. I'll show you to the temple." The tiger happily followed Chase into the temple.

* * *

Jack was pouring tea into Chase's favorite small cup; he had small cookies in a small plate. He waited for his lover to return from his morning meditation and he waited for him at the temple. The temple stood quiet since Dashi and Guan went to train some more. Jack hummed a funny tune to himself as he pour some tea into his cup, "Hello, Jack."

"Oh hi Ch-" Jack paused seeing a baby tiger jumping on him nuzzling down his neck, "Oh my good-" The baby tiger purred at Jack more lovingly them, "Where did you find a baby tiger?"

Chase chuckled seeing the tiger purring a Jack so lovingly, "I was mediating and he came by me purring and wanting me to pet him." He sat next to the tiger petting his ears, "Such a lovely creature. I think he likes you." Seeing Jack getting nuzzled some more by the tiger.

Jack giggles, "Yes, I do love animals. Well, I am mostly love tigers, monkeys, and dolphins." He petting the tiger some more.

"Dolphins?" Chase asked.

Jack paused for a moment, "They are from the coast. I saw them when I was traveling to the South. One day I saw a lovely group of dolphins swimming around one was like me; having pale pinkish coloring unlike his family and red eyes. It was the most beautiful thing I ever saw not only that I thought I saw mermaids."

"Mermaids?"

"Huh uh. Swimming with the dolphins. It must've been fun to swimming around. I was from afar so I'm not sure if I saw them." Jack smiled, "But, I have travel around, Chase."

"You really love to travel, huh?" Chase smiled seeing the tiger laying his head on Jack's lap.

"Yes, I do. But, I love that I got to be with someone to be with." Jack smiled at Chase widely having his cheeks tinted a shade of pink.

Chase smiled widely at him and scoot a little closer to his lover, "So, why love monkeys and tigers?"

Jack giggles, "Well, monkeys are cute and they always like to jump around and get hyper. Sometimes I would think I'll be a monkey for the fun of it and my favorite fruit are bananas." Chase chuckled as he took a sip of his tea, "Tigers? Hmm, I'm not sure why I love them so much. I guess, because they are cute when they are little and easy to raise."

Chase kissed Jack on the lips, "I could give you anything if I could."

"You don't have to Chase. I love you. You have gave me everything." Jack scoot closer making the baby tiger rest on his lap, "You made me feel whole and-and I love that you made me so happy." He kissed Chase's lips a couple of times, "You (kiss) love (kiss kiss kiss) me (kiss). And (kiss) You (kiss kiss kiss) are (kiss kiss) wonderful." Chase cupped Jack's face their lips crashed into each other as they continue, his hand slowly peeled Jack's yellow long sleeve shirt down showing one naked shoulder. Wamr lips planting on Jack's pale shoulder letting him give a soft moan, "Chase." The raven haired male smiled planting another kiss until-

"HEY CHASE ME AND GUAN WE- HEY!" Dashi and Guan burst opening the tea room seeing Chase kissing Jack's shoulder, "Hey! Don't do that. We eat here. Ew! Now, I have to eat on the floor."

"How you know if they didn't do it on the floor?" Guan chuckled.

"Ew! This place is a temple." Dashi made a face, "I'ma eat in my room then!" Until he notice the tiger seeing Jack quickly fixing his shirt, "Wait? Why a tiger is here?"

* * *

Dashi sighed, "So, wait? A random baby tiger just came along without his mother?"

"That's correct." Chase smirked seeing Jack playing with the tiger.

"So, now we have to find the baby tiger's mother?"

"Yes." Chase said seeing Jack giggling with the baby tiger, "Don't you want some adventure, Dashi?"

Dashi smirked, "True and it's always good to travel. You're starting to think like a Xiaolin Dragon." Chase let out a smile showing it off to Guan. Guan just looked away annoyed.

Jack giggles seeing Dojo slithering away from the tiger, "Easy, tiger. EASY! I'm not dinner!" He slithered all the way to Dashi's shoulder blades.

"Chill, Dojo. He won't bit. It's just a baby, he just needs some milk." Dashi said.

"I got some." Jack had a small bottle filled with milk, "Come, Jing. Come on." The tiger happily followed Jack to the outside porch waiting to be fed.

Dashi smirks at Chase, "You sure pick a good one. He's good for you, you know that."

"Yes, I know. He's my everything." Chase smiled over seeing Jack feeding the baby tiger, "Do you know he loves tigers, dolphins, and monkeys?"

"Hmph. I bet. Knowing he went around." Dashi said seeing Chase's golden eyes soften and lit full of joy, "You really do love him?"

"Yeah. I want to show him around if I could." Chase said out loud.

Dashi chuckled, "We could, you know."

"What?"

"I think it's time two of my Shoku Warriors to travel for a bit. Our new task is to find the mother of Jing." Dashi smiled seeing Dojo bringing his meal, "Will start next week. Right now, let Jack mother him. Now, if you excuse me. I'll be eating in my room. Come, Guan." Guan chuckled holding his plate filled with his meal, following Dashi down the hall. Chase laughs seeing the two leaving.

"Jing!" The little tiger ran toward Chase purring as he nuzzled against the man, "Jing, no running in the temple. I don't want you to sip." Jack walks in sitting next to Chase with a small smile, "Hey, you look happy!"

"Well, next week we're going with Dashi, Dojo, and Guan to find Jing's mother." Chase smiled.

For a moment Jack frowned for a bit pulling in the tiger close to him, "Oh."

"What's wrong, lotus?" Chase used Jack's pet name, scooting closer to his lover, "I thought you would be happy."

"No, nothing is wrong. I just-" Jack hugged Jing, "I just thought it's too soon. He's so sweet and cute. I guess, I'm being a selfish. I want to keep him. But, no. He need his mother but for now I'll be his mother." He kissed the tiger's head, "I'll be his mommy till we find his mother."

Chase smiled kissing Jack's cheek, "Your gonna be a wonderful mother." Jack giggles kissing Chase back. Next thing they know Jing sat watching Chase and Jack kissing while the red head was laying back down and Chase on top of him.

* * *

Jack smiled seeing Chase laying next to him, "You never told me what's your favorite creature?" Jack giggles as he lay his head on Chase naked chest. The two were laying naked in Chase's bedroom the baby tiger slept in his own little bed next to them. The raven haired male play with Jack's long silky red hair giving a small chuckled.

"You really wanna know," Jack noddded, "alright. I love dragons and I really do love felines."

"What kind of felines?" Jack said rubbing his lover's clean chest.

"You know, lions, tigers, jaguars, any type." Chase smiled seeing Jack's eyes widen, "I traveled around, too. Dojo can fly us around when he turns into his other form."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's very magical, you know." Chase smirked, "I did travel around, lotus."

"Hehehe, I had a feeling you did." Jack planted a small kiss on those warm lips, "Why dragons? Cause of Dojo?"

"No." Chase chuckled, "I always like how they fly, the power, so beautiful when you see their eyes. I run into some couple ones. Eastern and Western kind." Jack was happy listening to Chase's stories, "I love how dragons are."

"Hmph," Jack sighed, "Must be nice to travel that far. See!"

"What?" Chase shot up seeing Jack snuggling against.

"You don't need me to take me around the world. I have you to tell me these amazing stories." Jack smiled happily.

Chase's heart started to beat faster when he heard those words, "I can make you that happy?"

"Huh uh." Jack nuzzled Chase's neck, "You always make me happy." The red head slowly snoozed away while Chase thinks for a moment. He thought about traveling around the world, to everything, to do anything, to learn everything. He could Jack everything his heart still tells him to show everything to Jack. Once he becomes the Xiaolin Dragon he'll show Jack everything. He smiled to himself as he saw Jack snuggling against him he planted a kiss on his red head, "I love you, Jack." Chase pulled him closer as he fell asleep next to his lover. The moonlight hit the two as they fell asleep unaware of a black grey feathered bird watching them.

* * *

A clever bean watched them high above a tree sitting on his pet bird. He watched closely at the raven-haired male, "Hmmm, Chase will do anything for the love of his life. Ain't that sweet!" He said in his southern accent, "Love is just rubbish." He saw how Chase wrapped his arms around the redhead, "Hmmm, before Chase was jealous of little Miss Redhead with Mister baldy, ain't that right Ying-Yang?" The bird nodded, "Since they all will travel maybe it's time to test Chase's good side. How far will he go until he snap?" Hannibal use his stem to rub his chin, "Hmmm, looks like I need to call over my dear old friend. He owns me a little favor."

Ying Yang flew over to a small tropical land in the Mediterranean coast. The red bean saw a Latin teen male reading a book in his hands, "Well, hello, old friend. What brings you into my lovely home?" The teenager's green eyes tear away from the page seeing the demon bean on the bird. The teenager is about nineteen years old with wavy black hair wearing black pants and black shoes. He wore a long white sleeves shirt and a golden Jesus Christ cross necklace around his neck.

"Well, hello, Salvador!" Hannibal Bean smirks evilly, "It's good to see one of my fellow evil friend."

Salvador grin widely showing his charming smile his perfect white teeth, "Yes, it is." His Latin accent came out, "Would you like some hugo de limóns?"

"No, thanks." Hannibal smirked sitting on the wooden table, "How's your hometown?"

"Ahh! You mean, Castilla?" Salvardo smirked, "There's going to be a very dangerous war, my friend."

"Are you excited, my boy?"

"No. I just want to get away, my friend. I don't want to deal with annoying people and their kingdoms. I love Castilla but right now, I loathe it with all my might." Salvador eyes darken as he lick his dry lips, "Sooner, the war would spread all around this magnificent place."

"I hear ya, Sal." Hannibal see the lock in Salvador's eyes. The teenager wanted to be out and spread more evil to the world. The teenager is good to be the most evil around but he enjoys to fool around to much never likes to be serious. "Hey, Sal! I got a favor to ask ya?"

"What is it?" Salvador smirked widely.

"I'm look for a new apprentice and I need your help." This cause Salvador to smirk very evilly showing his perfect white teeth.

* * *

Wuya sit on her throne watching her magical portal she saw Dashi chatting away to a few beautiful females. "Yuck! That stupid handsome good for nothing amazing fool is flirting like no tomorrow! Watch! When I become stronger I will rule this world into pain and suffering." She used her dark magic to create another minion but failed. Her magic wasn't too strong enough. She growled, "Ever since Dashi became a Xiaolin Dragon he keeps throwing me those silly toys at me! Augh! I could just kill him! His beautiful handsome face I could just- Wuya! Control yourself. This man is an idiot for not loving you and he's on the Xiaolin side. AUgh that fool!" Wuya sat down for a moment thinking.

"Ah, a beautiful woman shouldn't be here fussing over a man." The witch heard a very sexy voice ringing her ears.

"Excuse me?" Wuya turned around seeing a very handsome teenager leaning on the door way.

"I said a beautiful woman shouldn't fuss over a man. Especially a Xiaolin Grand Master." Salvador smirked seeing Wuya blushing.

"Well, I-I- I DON'T LOVE HIM! ONLY HIS POWER!" Wuya fixed her hair, "So, who are you, handsome?"

"I'm Salvador Cumo." The male smirked, "And I like to help you get better at your powers all you have to do is help me with something."

"Really? Anything? What is it?"

"Yes," Salvador pulled Wuya closer with a charming smirk, "But, first. Would you like to be entertain?"

"Entertain? Um.. Why yes I would?" Wuya smirked evilly, "My bedroom is down this hall." The two walked down the hall heading toward the bedroom.

* * *

"Ohh Chase! I'm so excited!" Jack play with tiger, "I can't wait when Jing see his mama. Look at him! He's stronger and more cute." It been three days since they found the tiger but Jack was happily making flower crowns and putting on Chase's head and Jing's head. "So cute."

"Jack, you must be very happy with Jing?" Chase smirked taking off the white flower crown.

Jack giggles, "Of course, he's my baby." He hug the tiger close to him, "and he's yours."

"I know, I am the father." Chase chuckled pulling Jack into a kiss, "Mmm, have you been eating oranges?"

"Yes." Jack giggles, "Have you been eating those sweet cakes I made?" Chase chuckled looking away with a playful smirk, "You little piggy!" Jack playfully hit his lover shoulder, "I made that for dessert!"

"I couldn't help myself. It tasted sweet like you, my little lotus." Chase kissed Jack lips again and again. The tiger pranced around the two playing around.

From afar Salvador watched the beautiful redhead, "You see there, my boy."

"Yes," Salvador smirked evilly seeing the red head's beautiful features, "Que hermosa!"

"All I need you is to make Chase Young a little jealous." Hannibal smiled evilly showing his crooked teeth.

"Anything to make him jealous?" Salvador asked.

"Anything, my boy." Hannibal got on his bird, "I'll be watching. Just try not to reveal your identity. Dashi knows who you are, so don't go anywhere near him or his pet dragon."

"Of course." Salvador lick his lips when he saw Jack's pale neck revealing at the sunlight, "Such innocent skin. I wouldn't mind sinking my teeth," His eyes turned reptilian like and his tongue came out like a lizard licking his lips once more, "into that pale flesh. Don't worry, Hannibal. I will complete the mission but I will enjoy my fun."

"Very well, my boy. I'll be off." Hannibal smirked, "Make sure to make Chase jealous, alright?"

"I will, my friend. I will." Salvador smirked evilly seeing Hannibal flew off, "I will enjoy this fun. It's better than Castilla."

* * *

An: I am soo sleepy. I stood up since two in the morning making this while watching Supernatural. Oy, and I was trying to do a bit of research about Spain. I figure since Salvador is from Spain since in the 1500 years ago Latin America wasn't found yet and mostly native Americans lived there that speak in their tongue rather than spanish. SO, I figure SPAIN! And I know in the Xiaolin Chronicles it mention Salvador bringing immortal and him and Wuya for a moment so yeah I try to fit it all together. Pretty hard if you ask me. I couldn't help Jack being all cute and mama for Jing. I'm trying to give reason to parts of Chase's obsession with felines and why Jack is into stuff to make them fit in, you know. How could Jack say no to Jing? And don't get me started with Wuya and Dashi. Idk I sort of felt Wuya like Dashi since they fight together and junk. Lolzz, I couldn't help myself by adding Salvador I just want to have some fun hehehehe.

If you don't notice Salvador he's from Xiaolin Chronicles. You should watch it if you didn't see it. And Jack liking tigers, dolphins, and monkeys. Well, the monkey staff is his fav I figure, he said he like dolphins, and tigers is just a bonus for Chase's obsession liking felines. The mermaid thing was from a fan fiction I read by crystal-something I forgot what the author's name but she made one about the sea of Chase and Jack. Jack being a merman and Chase a shark-man type of thing. I like it. Yeah, some parts I reference off of random fan art or stories I read and I make it my own view. Anyway, see yeah peeps. Hope you like this chap.

Next Chap: Will Jing ever find his mother? Will Chase get jealous at the new stranger flirting with Jack? Will Jack fall for Salvador?

Until Next Time!


	5. Chapter 5 Hello, My name is Salvador

An: I just wanna say I am sorry if most of ya like why is this bitch isn't posting this! Well, I got a very terrible cold or flu whatever the difference and I needed sleep. It was hell then I got better. I did type a bit but not enough. Yestreday, I tripped and fell which I sprain my ankle so I needed to let my ankle rest and sleep. But, here I am ready to post this chap. Here you go.

Alright I didn't explain everything on the Xiaolin and Heyline battle. I look it up in xiaolinwiki for help. I didn't make myself clear on their ages too. I figure Dash is twenty or twenty-one. Wuya is probably nineteen or Twenty. Since, the two are immortal so, does it mater? Idk. I believe Chase and Guan are around nineteen (Guan being the oldest and Chase the youngest in the months they were born in) and Jack is sixteen (yeah he's young). I figure Salvador is nineteen. Oh, I know someone approves of Rai and Salvador… hehehehe, I do too. I support a lot of shippings but I don't like anyone with Hannibal thats just freaky weird ass shit. I can't support that crap but I can support some weird threesome of Guan, Dashi, and Chase. i know, I'm fucking weird dudes. -_- But I prefer that than Hannibal with Chase or Jack or some weird ass crap like that. I don't mind Chuya but I feel like Wuya is too much of slut type to be with Chase.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles and any songs or vids I put up. If I put a song or anything I'll put the URL at the end if your interested in watching it. The only thing I own are my OCs which isn't that much.**

**Warning: Okay before anyone goes any further. Yaoi is guy on guy. Yuri is girl on girl. I know I mention this on my note but I just want ya to make sure your not into that. Another thing if your just getting into it and want to read yaoi or yuri. Well, Yaoi is meant for girls since it had more romance than Yuri. I don't care the fact it's two guys I mean some stories are just soo beautiful and sweet. Anyhu, warning this contain Yaoi! :) I have terrible grammar! I've never been good at it! I only write for the fun of it and to get better at it. So, if you want to review go ahead and make it nice. I dislike rudeness and people who think they are smart ass, they're just being jerks. I am sorry if that is you but it's true. No one likes a jerk! Anyway, I don't mind people correcting stuff but make it nice. I can handle but if it's rude. Ohhh, honey you got another thing coming. I'm just saying if you can be mean then I'll be a bitch. Sorry, for the language peeps. Anyway, please be nice about it. I don't mind. Thank you. Oh, if you read my other stories and don't like it. Then, Do Not LIKE! DO NOT READ! I don't understand why people continue to read if they don't like it! I FIND NO LOGIC IN IT! Also, I sometimes put sex scenes. Be warned! It may contain some S&M, BDSM, and regular.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack was packing food for the trip, he saw Jing playing with a ball full of yarn, "Come to mommy, Jing." The tiger's ears shot up having the ball full of yarn in his mouth. He turns over to see Jack packing some fruits, clothes, other items into a bag. Jing happily walks toward his owner have the ball of yarn in his mouth. "Oh, Jing." Jack giggles petting the baby tiger's back and getting the ball of yarn in his hand, "You want to play with me?" Jing nuzzled against Jack, "Okay. Here." Jack let the ball of yarn roll onto the floor making Jing play with it. "Hehehe, you're too cute." He hugged Jing in his arms, "Are you hungry?"

The tiger purred giving a nod, "Okay, I get you some yummy cooked pig for you." Jack got up to go to the kitchen to get a piece of pig's meat. Jing jumps up and down when he saw Jack placing the plate with the meat on it, he happily went over to chow down at his meal. Jack giggles, "Good Jing. Eat it all up." He petted his tiger one more time until he notices something, "Oh geez! I almost forgot. I have to give away my flower crowns to the children. You wanna come, Jing?" The tiger looks up with it's tail waggling around.

"I guess that's a yes." Jack smiled seeing the plate licked clean. He scratched behind Jing's ears hearing a low purring sound. He wouldn't mind taking the baby tiger along most of the children love Jing.

* * *

Jack had his small stand next to the rest of the stand. Jing was playing around with the children. "Here, you go." Jack put a flower crown on a little girl's head. The little girl giggles having her crown on her head she happily runs toward her mother showing it off. Jack smiled happily seeing the children having huge smiles and playing with Jing.

"What have we here. A beautiful young boy selling _frutas_?" Jack heard an unfamiliar voice with a Latin Accent or Spanish accent to be specific. He looks up seeing a very handsome tall male with a charming smile. "Hello?" He said in a sexy voice.

"He-Hello?" Jack got seeing the male looking at his fruit stand.

"You know how to pick fruits. The smell of freshest oranges are always most delicious." The male smirked sniffing at one fruit, "My name is Salvador by the way."

"Oh! I'm Jack." The red head smiled, "Would you like one?" He hold out the basket filled with orange out showing Salvador some more, "They are in season."

"Why yes?" Salvador smirked taking one oranges paying Jack two coins, "I'm always fond of _naranjas. _They are the most healthiest and delicious fruits in the world. You know, if you get the cold you just have to eat as many of these until you get better."

"Really?" Jack notices Salvador's Castilla accent, "Um.. you said na-ran-ja-s? Are you from Castilla?"

Salvador smiles widely having one eyebrow arched, "Yes. I am from Castilla. I'm surprise someone from here knows my accent."

Jack giggles putting the coins in his pocket and look up at the handsome male showing off his perfect teeth, "Well," Jack blushed seeing how close Salvador was getting to him, "I've met people from there and I heard it's very beautiful."

Salvador hold Jack's pale hands, "Yes, it's beautiful but not as beautiful as you are. My! Your eyes are like beautiful rubies on a moonlight." Jack turned red seeing Salvador's green eyes glistered. The man is too charming to not blush.

"Um.. Thank you, Salvador." Jack tried to pull away until he felt Salvador's arms wrapping his tiny waist, "Um.. Salvador?"

"Shh," Salvador lift Jack's chin up seeing the boy's feature, "You are very lovely to look at. Your eyes are like windows to heaven. Your skin are as pale as snow and soft. Your lips," Salvador touches Jack lips with his thumb, "are softer as clouds." Pulling Jack closer. Salvador smirked seeing Jack blushing sooner the boy would want him.

Jack gulped trying to pull away, "Um… um…" He never felt so awkward all his life. Maybe this was some weird way of compliment from his country. All he knows he could make a knew friend. "Thank you, Sal." Tries to pull away once more until Salvador pulled him closer. Ohh, dear this is a problem.

* * *

Chase had a bruised eye and his left cheek had a huge scratch. He and Guan had a huge training session with Dashi and the training went so far a brutal fight with Guan. It ended with Guan taunting at him saying he will be the best Shoku warrior compare to Chase and would be the Xiaolin Dragon than him! Chase let his pride and anger get the best of him and punch Guan in the face. Yes, it wasn't a great way to deal with the issue. So, when Dashi saw this he gave Guan and Chase the worst training session of their lives. The two had to do a lot of painful brutal push ups, sit ups, fighting, anything that involves the muscles to ache for weeks. Dashi specifically told them that they are old enough and not to make each mad for the Xiaolin Dragon. The whole point is to help, save people and keep the world in balance. They should be more in wisdom about the situation instead of fighting.

"Next time if you guys fight I will make you two train for two days straight," Dashi said walking in front of them. Chase on his right while Guan was on the left. Guan had a black eye and a swollen busted lip, "I hope you two learn your lesson."

"Sorry, Master Dashi." The two bowed as they apologized to their grand master, "We shall never do it again."

"I know, you won't." Dashi smirked, "Say let's go check out the town." THe two nodded as they walk into town seeing Jing the tiger playing with the children.

"How's Jack handling the tiger?" Guan asked in a calm voice.

Chase said, "He's fine with him but is a little upset we have to find the mother."

"Speaking of your boyfriend. Isn't that him with some guy." Dashi pointed across the other side of town. Chase's golden eyes widen seeing another man wrapping his arms around Jack! His Jack! The way the male lift Jack's chin and touching his pale lips.

"You know, that guy reminds me of someone." Dashi said rubbing his chin, "Hmmm, but who? Hey! Where you going, Chase?" Dashi and Guan saw Chase walking toward Jack and the male.

* * *

"Seriously Salvador, I'm fine." Jack tries to push away Salvador, "Please, Sal. I need my space."

"Come on, Jack. I'm just seeing your wonderful features." Salvador smiled letting go of Jack, "I am sorry if you felt uncomfortable." Jack sighed in relief he normally don't let anyone but Chase touch him but Salvador has a way with words and is very slick.

"It's alright." Jack smiled, "I'm ju-" a voice cut him off, "Hello, Jack." Jack's eyes widen seeing Chase's face, "CHASE!" He quickly went over to see the black eye and the cut on his lover's left cheek, "What happened to you?"

"I could say the same with you." Chase's golden eyes glanced over at Salvador and frowned. Salvador let out a playful smirk showing off his perfect white teeth. This man made Chase arched his eyebrows waiting for his response. Jack notices the awful tension.

"Chase, this is Sal-" Salvador quickly cut off Jack, "I am Sal. It's shorter than my long name, right Jack."

"Oh yes." Jack smiled holding Chase's hand, "This is my-" Chase continued, "I'm Jack's lover, Chase. Chase Young."

"Pleasure to meet you, Chase." Salvador said showing off his charming smile, "I've very surprise to see Jack would fall for a…" He looks up and down at the raven haired male, "monk."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Chase asked in a calm voice seeing Jack looking at the two confused.

"Nothing. It's just you're breaking a lot of rules as a monk, aren't you?" Salvador stared at Jack up and down seeing the skinny fellow hiding behind Chase.

Chase made a fist seeing Salvador's annoying grin pushing his buttons. A pale hand hold Chase's hand tightly, "No, Sal. Chase is a Shoku warrior! It's beyond a monk and I'm happy I got to be with him. He didn't break any rules because he loves me." Jack said with a happy smile holding Chase's hand tighter, "Maybe the only rule he broke is being with someone who's so hard to look at." Jack stared down having his long red bangs covering his face. In truth most people accused him as a demon child with those big red eyes and pale skin but Chase love him for that.

Salvador nods, "I'm sorry if you take it the wrong way, Jack. I was only implying Chase as a monk. I heard stories were I come from that monks are suppose to be virgins and single. I didn't mean," He stroke Jack's pale white cheek, "to offend you of your beautiful features." His green eyes landed at Chase seeing the anger in the male. Salvador let out a playful grin to showing the raven haired male, he wants to push his buttons.

Chase saw the evil aura behind the male. This wasn't any ordinary man something was off and it did not suit Chase well. This Sal is flirting with his Jack like he didn't understand that Jack belongs to Chase. Jack is to his Chase and Chase is to his Jack. Unless, golden eyes stares at green devious eyes- yes, this man is aware of their relationship and wants to tease Chase to the point. Luckly, the Shoku warrior wasn't one to pounce on those who flirt with his lover, he just hold it in. But, deep inside of him something started to flare in rage, anger, and- well control. He did not like this- not one bit._ "Control yourself, Chase. Calm and relax your mind and body. You are a Shoku warrior. Don't let do anything reckless like with Guan."_ Chase reminded of himself.

Jack smiled happily, "Thank you." He notices the sky turning red orange, "Oh, it's late!" Jack quickly put all his stuff away into his small stands, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Sal." He whispered making Jing happily prancing around Jack. "See you, um.. around?" The red head pulled Chase's left arm, "Right Chase?"

"Um.. Yes, of course. It was a pleasure meeting you, um.. Sal." Chase shook the Latin man's hand.

Salvador smirks, "Yes, it was a pleasure. I'm sure you'll be seeing me around more often." He gripped Chase's hand tight with a big evil smirk on his face. Chase didn't show emotion but he did grip Salvador's hand telling the Spanish man he wasn't playing around when it comes to his Jack.

"Um.." Jack stared down at the hand shake in confusion, "Chase? Sal?" He looked at the two face feeling something intense making him worry. Did he do something wrong?

"Very well." Chase let go of Salvador's hand and hold Jack's hand, "Come, Jack. We should head home."

"Alright." Jack said as Chase help him push the small stand. Salvador watched them go having a big smirk on his face.

* * *

Jack happily walked with his lover, "Wow, we made a wonderful friend, don't you think?" He glanced over seeing Chase having a serious face. "Is everything alright?"

"He wants you."

"Huh?"

"He wants you, Jack. He's thinking of stealing you from me." Chase said stopping his lover from walking.

"Chase, Sal is just being friendly. I'm sure all Spanish men are like that." Jack smiled happily, "Besides, I would never go with him. Why would I leave the one I love the most in the whole wide world, humph?" He stroked his lover's cheek giving him on a peck on the lips. Jing circled around them nuzzling on the two.

Chase smiled softly, "I'm happy to hear you won't leave me for another. But, I want you to be careful around him. Please, for me?" He hugs his lover tightly, "I don't mind if he's your friend but be careful alright?"

Jack smiled at his lover, "I'm glad you can trust me." He Eskimo kisses his lover, "Let's go go to the temple I promise to make dinner, remember?" Chase smiled widely because his wonderful lover is going to cook for him and his friends. Usually, the other monks would cook or its him or Guan. They never let Dashi touch the kitchen knowing the Grand Master failed at everything involving cooking and baking. Jing pushed Chase to continue to walk faster with Jack and he did.

* * *

"So, did the boy get jealous?" The red bean said as he sit on his bird on top a tree. Salvador leans back in the large tree he had a piece of a tip of a long grass in his mouth.

"Yes, everything is going according to plan." Salvador smirked, "But, you didn't tell me this Jack is very easy on the eyes."

"Hey, Sal!" Hannibal Bean jumped on Salvador's tip of the nose staring directly at him, "Be careful! I need the boy to taste the evil side of anger, envy, jealous, rage. Dashi is very well known of you so, I would stay away from touching the red head if I were you."

"Don't worry, mi amigo." Salvador smiled widely, "I will make sure this Chase Young will taste the delicious side of hatred soon enough. He's very overprotective of his lover he notices I'm no good. Soon, mi amigo. Soon."

"Excellent." The bean gave an evil laughter, "Oh and make sure the witch is doing everything in my plan. I need to make sure she follow the correct steps without her knowing, alright."

"You got it." Salvador smirked evilly, "She's already fallen for me and my devious evil side."

"See! Why couldn't you become my apprentice? Your the right evil my boy!"

"You know, very well I don't like taking orders, my friend."

"Touche." Hannibal Bean said, "It would be ashamed to fight you in battle."

"Yes, it would."

* * *

"Alrighty. I made rice with dumplings and some soup." Jack said walking in holding a big pot. He puts it on the table seeing the guys taking their plates to eat some of Jack's cooking.

"Mmm, this is awesome!" Dashi said slurping his soup as he eat more, "You know, how to cook, Jack! Chase, you're a lucky guy!"

Jack chuckled as he put on the bandages on his lover's thin waist, "Yes, I am lucky." Chase smiled as he winced at the bruised Jack lightly touched.

"Chase, you didn't tell me how you got these bruises. What happened?" Jack asked as he saw Chase quickly covering his mouth with food so did Guan. Dashi rolled his eyes. The red head frowned as he wrapped the bandage around Chase's waist, "Chase?"

"Mmm, this is delicious soup, Jack." Chase quickly ignores Jack's question, "What did you use?"

Jack arched his eyebrow, "We'll talk later and I use a bit of ginger if you really wanted to know." He gave a bowl full of dumplings to the tiger. Jing happily ate the dumplings as he chow them down.

"Ohh, someone is in trouble." Dashi teased as he slurped the noodles in his mouth.

Jack watched the way Chase and Guan were silent, staring at their bruises, cuts, and black eyes. He took one bite of his meal watching his lover eating.

"Is something wrong?" Chase asked his lover noticing the way his lover watched him.

Jack just ignore the question putting food in his mouth. Chase bite his bottom lip seeing Jack staying quiet. "Ouch, that gotta hurt." Dashi muttered to Dojo.

"You got that right."

* * *

Later, Jack was outside watching the full moon sitting under a large Cherry Blossom tree. He gawked at the beautiful view; beautiful dark sky, little clouds moving, and the wind blowing slowly. It's perfect for him. He wanted to think about somethings Chase told him about Salvador. Not to mention Chase didn't tell him what happened with the training. So, dinner was a bit awkward since Dashi brought up Salvador. Chase just ignore the whole conversation making Jack stay quiet too. Every time Jack answered a question Chase would hold his hand tightly or winced at the name of Sal. Dashi just changed the topic. The wind blew through Jack's long red hair as he wrapped himself with his long red robe. It felt nice having the cold giving kisses on his face.

"So, here you are?" Jack jumped seeing Chase wearing his silk white pants having the bandages around his waist, arm, and wrist.

The red head quickly hold Chase's hand, "You shouldn't be up. You need your rest for tomorrow."

"I can't sleep without you by my side, Jack. You know this." Chase sat next to his lover pulling him closer, "It feels weird without you by my side but knowing your here. It sort of worries me."

"I didn't mean to worry you. I just wanted to think." Jack snuggled against his lover, "I want you to rest for tomorrow."

"I know. I know." Chase smiled, kissing Jack's pale hands, "Tell me what's wrong?"

Jack sighs, "You tell me first. Your my lover and I want you to tell me what has happened? Did Guan do something?" He touches Chase's scratched cheek and kisses him on the lips a couple of times, "I want (kiss) you (kiss kiss) to (kiss) trust (kiss kiss kiss) trust me (kiss)."

Chase let his forehead touch Jack's forehead, "Jack, there's things I don't want to talk about. I don't want you to worry about me. My little lotus, you are everything I want and I don't you to get worry. Guan and I had a bit of a fight and Dashi punished us because it was about being Xiaolin Dragon."

Jack sighs, "Chase, you have to stop making Guan push your buttons. I want you to at least not get any major bruises. The war hasn't even started and you are already fighting with someone that isn't even on the Heylin side." He purposely poked Chase's sides which hurt the most making him wince in pain, "Please, don't let Guan's words get to you. I don't want you to get mad over something so small. Dashi told me about your weak over power and pride. I want to help you get better."

"Jack, don't worry about it. I am learning over time." Chase kisses Jack on the lips, he started to strip Jack's robe showing his pale shoulders, "Why is it you blush more underneath the moonlight?"

"Chase." Jack let out a soft moaned feeling Chase's warm hand placing over his neck.

"I love you." Chase places soft kisses onto Jack's shoulders, "My beautiful lotus." He continues to kiss Jack's pale body making Jack holding back his moans.

"Chase! Not here." Jack pushed his lover, "we can do it in your room but, right now, I need to fix your bandages." He said. The two went back into Chase's room. The red head spent his time fixing his lover bandages, "Good thing your healing quickly. Tomorrow is a big day, you know."

"I know. I know." Chase smiled seeing Jack touching his chest. "Let's lay together. I'm getting sleepy."

"I know, how you feel." Jack giggles was finished with the job. The two fell asleep together arm and arm.

* * *

_"Oh Chase, you're going to come early from training for our picnic? Promise me. I don't want to wait like the last time." Jack smiled happily._

_Chase nodded, "I will be back, Jack. I promise. I'll meet you by the lake." He runs off to train._

_Jack waited for Chase by the picnic seeing the sun coming down. "He should be here by now…" The started to set and Jack burst into tears knowing Chase had forgot their picnic. "He promised me." He sniffed as he started to put the blanket he was sitting on into the basket. Wiping the tears and snot he continues to pack his things._

_"No need to get upset…" Hearing a familiar voice in his ears._

_Later that day, Chase came running over to the lake knowing he was very late for Jack's and his picnic. He rushes over completely forgetting his lover's hopes for today they would be together, having a flower in his hand for Jack. It was already getting dark and he rushes over, "I can't believe I forgot." Bursting into the bushes as he jumps and do crazy thai chi tricks to get to his lover faster. Seeing the lake he quickly went to their spot, "Jack! I am so sorry fo-" He paused seeing over the lake. Golden eyes widen, mouth dropping, his flower dropped to the floor could his eyes be fooling him. No. It couldn't. His Jack… was in the arms of Salvador… naked. The two were in the lake holding each other, Jack wrapped his arms around Salvador's neck laying his head down. While Salvador was talking and hugging Jack closer to him. Chase quickly rushed over seeing Jack giggling over Salvador._

_"This is why I should've been the first for you." Salvador smiled kissing Jack's pale neck._

_Jack moaned, "Sal… please, it's too so- Oh!" The two started to kiss having tongue and body pressing together.__  
_

_Chase gotten closer knowing he stepped in the lake with his clothes on, "JACK!"_

_The two pulled away leaving Jack blushing bright red looking over at Chase, "Chase! Th-this- isn't __aha-" The red head sighed hugging Salvador in his arms, "Chase, I can't be with you anymore. I'm in love with Sal!"_

_"Sal? Why? What about me? I love you, Jack?" Chase had tears coming down his cheek seeing Jack in the arms of another._

_The red head was about to say something but Salvador spoke up first, "Let me talk to him, armor." His wavy dark hair covered a bit of his eyes but Jack stroked it away kissing the Spanish male. Salvador embrace Jack in his arms, "Jack and I are in love. We will leave tomorrow to my hometown, Chase. I suggest you to understand this. My love for Jack burns over a hundred suns and thousands of stars. I cannot let him go and he had return my love."_

_"Ohh, Sal." Jack smiled happily kissing Salvador in the mouth._

_Chase felt his heart burning in anger, his stomach dropped feeling like he's about to throw up. "No! This can't be! Jack, I love you! And you love me! How could you do this? All those moments of us means nothing to you?"_

_Jack bites his bottom lip having a disgust look on his face, "You left me for training. You go for training. Training. Training. TRAINING! I had enough of you always leaving me behind, alone, and cold. I had enough of your broken promises. Sal, here. He understands me. He loves me. He wished to give me everything for us. He doesn't pick training over our love. t love him, Chase." Jack presses his lips over Salvador's lips._

_"But, I love you and you love me." Chase cried._

_"I loved you, Chase." Jack said coldly, hugging Salvador, "Now, if you please. Let us have our alone time!." The redhead presses his lips against the Spanish male once more the two were at it. They ignore Chase as they started to touched each other. Jack moaning Salvador's name as the Spanish grins evilly thrusting into the red head giving sinister looks today Chase. _

_"No! This can't be happening. No! NONONONO!" Chase gasps for air seeing Jack being taken by another man, "No!"_

_"Oh yes! Oh Sal! Ohhh, please! I… love…you, SAL! AHH!" Jack moaned the other's name as they have sex in the lake._

_"NO! Stop it! No, Jack! NO!_

"NOOOOOOO!" Chase shot up from the bed screaming in shock. Rapid breathing, heart pounding, his body covered in sweat, looking around the room he notices it's his room. His room! At the temple and it's still night time. Looking around over more he sighed in relief. "It was all just a dream. A horrible dream." He sighs in relief once more still feeling his heart pounding.

He heard a soft groaned next to him. The raven haired male glanced over seeing Jack naked body next to him covered in a white sheet. The redhead mumbles something as he turned over still snoozing away. Chase smiled seeing his lover still in bed sleeping, he notices the two of them did had some time having sex leaving them naked. A smile crept up his face as he notices Jack snuggling over Chase, "My lotus, I will always love." He bends over giving a small peck on Jack's forehead.

Going back to sleep he pulled Jack closer to him, "I will always be there for you." He whispers. No one will ever touch his Jack. No one. Not even that Sal guy. He closes his eyes trying to dream of something more happy and Jack related.

* * *

From afar Hannibal and Salvador watched Chase had the nightmare they summoned using their Heylin magick. The two watched with evil grins on their faces. "It seems Chase is having trouble balancing his love life and training." The bean rubbed his chin.

"Yes, he's a bit worried for Jack to be taken." Salvador smirked, "I wouldn't mind pleasure the little blanco tho. El chicno gets jealous when I get close to talk to Jack." The Spanish male gave a nickname to Chase and Hannibal notices the nickname meaning Chinese.

"Yes. This good, my boy. If we can get Dashi to make time for training leaving Chase to focus on that and only that. Jack will be all alone." Hannibal chuckled, "From the reaction we got from Chase's dream. I bet Chase would do anything to make Jack happy."

"That is correct." Salvador smirked, "How about a bit of mayhem, mí amigo?"

"You can do whatever you want as long Chase involve." Hannibal looks over the other room seeing Dashi, "But, first you should try to make Dashi focus on the two warriors instead of you."

"It will be my pleasure, my friend." Salvador smirked, "I got have a plan with a certain witch to help."

"Excellent." Hannibal smirked evilly.

* * *

Dashi was in his room seeing Dojo slithering to his small cup of tea, "So? What's with that look?" The small dragon sees Dashi making a questioning look.

"What look?"

"That look. The look you do when you can't remember something or you gotta fart." Dojo shrugs taking a sip of his tea, "If you gotta fart go ahead. I mean, I do it all the time while you sleep."

"Wha- No! Ew! Dojo!" Dashi quickly wiped his face, "Dojo, you usual sleep on my face!"

"I know." Dojo shrugs.

"Gross. You a nasty little dragon." Dashi said using his towel to wipe his face.

"Come on, Dashi! I was asleep beside that last night. You can't blame me! You fart too!"

"Yeah, but not on my friends' face!" Dashi said rolling his eyes, "You'll be sleeping on your side of the bed."

Dojo took a cookie to eat, "Well, I'm all clean. So, what's with you?"

Dashi looked at his mirror on the wall, "Today- remember when we saw that Spanish guy flirting with Jack."

"Yeah, he has a very handsome face no wonder Chase got jealous."

"True. He is handsome I give him that but, something about him I can't right put it. I know I seen him somewhere." Dashi went to lie down on his bed, "I know I seen him somewhere and I can't remember where or when. Hmmm, I better keep an eye on him."

"You think he's evil?"

"Yeah. Something about him doesn't suit me right. He got this negative vibe around him. The way he flirted with Jack. It's like he did it on purpose to hurt Chase." Dashi knows how Chase would get when a man even friends get all the attention from Jack.

"That can't be good. Chase is really weak with pride and power. He'll probably would try to control Jack."

"Nah." Dashi shook his head, "Yes, Chase is weak with pride and power but, he would never hurt Jack. He'll probably would get heartbroken with himself if he ever hurt Jack and soon will fall to the Heylin side to try to make things better between the two when it would only get worse."

"Whoo." Dojo said, "Are you sure you think that guy would make Chase jealous on purpose?"

"For sure." Dashi said, "But, I could be wrong since Chase would get jealous when me and Jack would talk with each other while those he trains."

"I know, I seen you two making weird names and ideas for the Shen Gong Wus." Dojo said pulling up a scroll seeing multiples scrolls, "What the heck?"His eyes scanned at the Shen Gong Wu's names.

"What?"

"Lotus Twister? Ants in the Pants? Cat's Eye Draco? What are all these weird names?" Dojo asked seeing the long list of other names that sounded more ridiculous than the last.

Dashi huffed, "For your information, me and Jack were coming up names for my Shen Gong Wus. We made so many ideas it's gonna be great making these Shen Gong Wu." He grabbed one of the scrolls, "See, we actually thought of one about boots defying gravity- Oh, and we made one about flying through the sky with rainbows and-" Dojo cut his friend off, "It sounds to me your getting aroused by making Shen Gong Wu."

"Pfft, no I'm not." Dashi rolled his eyes at the dragon, "Jack have great ideas and I think he would make an excellent part on the Xiaolin side. He'll just help us out with his intelligent mind of his."

"It's good someone likes your crazy Shen Gong Wu ideas but remember pal, we have Wuya to deal with." Dojo sighs shaking his head, "I hope your making a Wu to stop her."

"I am. It's just hard. I feel her powers getting stronger by the minute." Dashi frowned, "Why she have to be this way? Just because I don't like her. Sure, I tease her around sometimes but, love is not for me."

Dojo shrugs as he lie on his big pillow, "Not only that she had been stalking you since you two ever started the Xiaolin and Heylin conflict."

"True, but that was long ago and that chick was crazy. She would peep around when I would take a shower or if I'm changing different clothes." Dashi shudders remembering Wuya one time walking in on one of his sex time with one village girl he met. Boy, was Wuya pissed off.

"Well, now is all about stopping her." Dojo said, "She's already into the dark magick of the Heylin side."

"True." Dashi rubs his neck, "I just can't stop thinking about that Sal guy Jack met. I feel like he had to do something with all this."

"Maybe you just need sleep. You know, tomorrow we have a big day." Dojo said remembering the journey to find Jing's mother.

Dashi nodded, "True. Tomorrow will be the day when I train the crap out of those two."

"Still mad for them starting to fight?"

"Yes. They are Shoku warriors! They shouldn't be fighting over who's the Xiaolin dragon! My head hurts just by thinking who's going to be the next one." He rubs his temples, "I can't believe they want to be Xiaolin Dragons so much."

"Well, you got the journey to prove which one is better or not." Dojo shrugs, "Anyway, I'm going to sleep. See ya in the morning. Night." He blow out the candle.

"Night, Dojo." Dashi said as he stares at the ceiling thinking about this whole mess he had to do.

* * *

"No! No! Jack! No, don't. Jack… no." The red head heard his lover's voice struggling back and forth. He felt Chase tossing and turning, "No, don't… I… no… stop…" Jack slowly open his eyes hearing Chase's voice. He looks at the corner seeing Jing snoozing away.

"Chase?" Jack rubs his eyes noticing it was still dark, looking over his shoulder he saw Chase still sleeping. "Chase?"

"No… don't." Chase struggled still tossing and turning from his nightmare. The red head quickly snap out of his slumber and saw his lover bare-chest covered in sweat continuing to toss and turn.

"Chase!" Jack said, shaking him to wake up, "Wake up, Chase. Wake up, love."

"Stop. No. No. Jack, don't." Chase called out for his lover's name, "Jack! Jack!-"

"CHASE, wake up!" Jack said out louder.

"JACK!" Chase shot up calling out for his lover man having heavy breathing and his body covered in sweat. It took him a moment to realized his lover was wide awake and in shock at Chase's nightmare. "It was all just a horrible dream."

"Chase…" Jack said in a soft voice seeing Chase covering his face from the nightmare he dealt with.

"Jack," Chase turns over to seeing Jack's hand placing on his chest and embrace him into a hug, "I-I-I had a nightmare."

"It's alright. I have nightmares, too." Jack said softly he felt Chase's quivering like a leaf, "It did scare me seeing you screaming."

"I'm sorry." Chase hugs his lover tighter.

"If it makes you feel better you can tell me about it." Jack said stroking his lover's cheek, "Why did you call my name and tell me to stop?"

"It-it was something horrible, Jack. Never in my life I felt so betrayed and hurt. My heart was broken seeing you leaving me." Chase said noticing his eyes became teary, "You were- you.. you left me with a different man. I couldn't handle it… I try to stop you from leaving me but you kept walking away. The more you walk away," He quickly hide his face into his lover's pale chest having tears coming down his cheek and hugging Jack tighter, " the more it became hard to get you. Then, you faded into nothing."

Jack rubs his lover's head and back listening to his lover's story. He never knew Chase would have such an impact over a nightmare. This surprised the red head so much but what surprises him the most it was him leaving Chase. It never crossed his mind that he would leave Chase. No. That will never happen. "Chase, you know I will never leave you. It was all a horrible dream. I be a fool to leave someone so amazing like you. Oh Chase, you're everything to me." He planted a small peck on his lover's lips.

Chase smiled kissing Jack's forehead, "I know but, it hurts to think about it."

"It will never happen." Jack said in his serious voice, "I love you too much to leave for some man." This caused Chase to chuckled as he snuggled against Jack.

"Your right. Your way too perfect for any one." Chase Eskimo kiss his lover, "Too perfect."

"Your silly." Jack giggles giving him an Eskimo kiss to his lover, "Come, let's go back to sleep. I don't want Jing to wake up and play." Chase nodded kissing his lover's shoulder, "Chase!"

"I can't help myself. When I see you like this your too good to be true." Chase played with Jack's long red hair, "Come, let's have a little fun."

"Again?" Jack questioned still feeling his bottom a little in pain but he didn't mind. The other male did an adorable pout with big puppy eyes shining, "Alright." the red head said with a soft smile, "but, can I be on top?" Chase nodded letting his lover sit on his lap with his legs spread open.

"I think you like the idea of me thrusting you in the bottom." The raven hair smirk as he enters inside Jack.

"Ohh, yes." Jack nodded blushing, he felt Chase's member going into him. "Chase, I-" The two groaned as Chase's member went all the way in. Jack covered his moan seeing Chase's fluster face. Who knew such a beautiful man looks cute covered in sweat!

In Chase's eyes the most beautiful thing he ever see is Jack's blushed clashing against his pale white skin and long red hair all loose. Yes, this red head is everything Chase needs and want. He thrusts slowly making Jack moaning. The two let out soft groans and moans until they heard loud hangings against the walls. Jack covered his mouth in shock. Chase hugged the red head protectively hearing the banging continuing.

"Hey Chase! Make your minx stop moaning so loud! I'm trying to sleep!" Guan called over the walls, "It's hard to sleep when you two are having sex!"

Jack never felt so embarrass he quickly hide his face into his lover's chest hearing Guan's rants. Then, another bang against the wall causing Chase to rolled his eyes, "Hey Chase! Stop doing the freaky stuff in this temple. Your best friends are here hearing everything when we don't even want to know!" Dashi said over the wall, "Now, I can't sleep still hearing Jack's moaning."

"I know right!" Guan called over, "Not to mentions Chase's voice moaning."

"Yeah! It's hard to dream about girls when we here you two moaning and screwing like rabbits!" Dashi snickered out loud, "Stop fooling around tomorrow we have a big day."

Guan laughs, "Hey, tell Jack to moan quietly."

"Ohhh." Jack groaned in embarrassment still hiding his face in Chase's chest, "how embarrassing!" His lover gave a soft chuckled.

"Shh, let them talk. Let's continue where we left off." Chase smirked as he started to thrust into Jack.

Jack yelped, "Chase!"

"Awwweee, gross! What the heck!?" Guan and Dashi shouted out loud over the walls, "We are right here awake and you two are screwing while we're talking?"

* * *

Salvador walks throw the dark hallway hearing a loud female crackle echoing through the hallway. He smirks knowing today he would try to trick Wuya into destroying villages and towns. He walks into the main room seeing Wuya trying to make live rock creatures.

She growled seeing her powers weren't as strong enough as she wanted them to be. She had been up for two whole nights trying to figure out a way to kill Dashi. Her evil side craves for darkness to spread around. Not to mention to impress Salvador. The man was just too good to be true. He was everything she wants in a man. So, powerful. So, handsome. So, amazing in bed.

"I see your improving." Salvador smirked wrapping his arms around Wuya's thin waist.

Wuya blushed feeling Salvador's strong arms around her waist, "Really?"

"Yes, you are very good at this."

"Well, I known dark magick for awhile I just hadn't practice enough." Wuya smirked evilly, "How about some lessons from you, humph?"

Salvador smirks seeing Wuya wants sex, "Very well." He kisses Wuya in the mouth. The two started to strip off their clothing heading toward the bedroom.

* * *

Dashi was on his table eating his breakfast. Dojo slither next to him, "So, ready for the journey?"

"Augh!" Dashi rubs his head, "I need sleep! Those two rabbits were at it all night. I mean, come on! I needed my rest." He yawned once more feeling the sleep taking over his body. He had bags under his eyes.

Guan walks in looking like a zombie, he sat down as soon as he did his head slam on the table. Dojo jumped in shock at the large warrior, "Guan?" He heard a loud snoring as his body raised up and down from exhaling and inhaling.

"Looks like I'm not the only one." Dashi mumbles seeing Guan snoozing away.

Then, the baby tiger came running in having a ball of yarn in his mouth, "Jing! Come to mommy." Jack called over. Jing happily went over to the room seeing Dashi. He places the yarn in from of the Grand Master nuzzling the side. Dashi smirked as he rolled the yarn over to the other side. Jing happily follow the ball of yarn. Jack quickly came in seeing the two males- well Dashi looking tired and Guan sleeping. He blushed bright red remembering last night.

"Morning." Jack said softly.

Dashi took a sip of his tea, "Morning." He saw Jack petting Jing, "You know, you could've warned us."

Jack turned red, "I didn't mean to! Chase wanted to have fun. I-I thought I was quiet enough but he wanted to hear me. We just thought you two were asleep!" He was rambling over feeling more embarrass about the event that happened last night.

"Don't worry about it. I did the same thing, too. Guan did too. It's just weird to see Chase bring someone to the temple. He usually take them somewhere else- well his first love of his life was here but he never did anything that crazy with her. You must be very special to him." Jack's red eyes widen in shock for a moment. Dashi told him that he's very special to Chase! His heart started pound faster having his feelings growing strong for the man he loves.

"I'm happy to hear that." Jack sat down next to Dashi seeing Guan still sleeping, "Do you really want to go to find Jing's mom today?"

"Yeah. If we keep postponing it you and Chase will continue to sleep around more often than looking for Jing's mother." Dashi chuckled eating his breakfast.

Jack stood quite still feeling embarrassed, "I'm only kidding beside we need to start looking for Jing's mother. The baby tiger needs to learn how to be tiger from his mother. The mother must be worried sick."

"You're right." Jack smiled happily having his bag close to him, "I hope we can find her as soon as possible."Chase walks in seeing Jack and Dashi talking to one another. It didn't bother him this time because they were talking about Jing.

"Morning." He said as he went over to kiss Jack on the cheek.

"Morning." Jack blushed.

Dashi smirks seeing the two, "Morning." He heard Guan's loud snoring and quickly slam his hand on the table making the large male shooting up.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" Guan said quickly seeing where he was. He looks over seeing the couple and groaned, "Please, tell me they didn't do it on the table while I was asleep."

"No! Ew!" Chase quickly said, "You two have some strange imaginations." He pulled Jack closer.

"Enough of this talk let's finish breakfast before I lose it." Dashi said eating his breakfast.

* * *

"Wow! I can't believe I'm going to travel with you, Chase!" Jack happily hop as they got ready to walk out of the temple.

Chase smiled holding his lover's hand, "I'm glad we're going on an adventure together." THe two hold hands walking behind Dashi and Guan. Dojo was on his best friend's shoulder. Normally, he would turn to a large dragon and fly but Dashi wants time for the group to experience nature.

From afar two Heylin warriors watched the Xiaolin group walking into the forest trail. The wind blow through Salvador's long wavy hair watching Jack and Chase holding hands. "Hmph, this will be fun." He said in his accent.

"Of course, my boy. Making some jealous will always be fun." Hannibal smirked evilly seeing Chase and Jack walking slow compare Guan and Dashi, "Why don't you go and start some fun?"

"Oh, I will." Salvador smirked as he walks toward the Xiaolin group, "My friend, you should relax and enjoy the view."

"Don't worry, Sal. I will." Hannibal nodded, sitting on his bird Ying-Ying. Salvador smirked as he continues to walk down the hill. This journey was gonna be a rocky one that's sure.

* * *

An: Finally, finish! Another chap done. Yay! I'm happy peeps like this story. I didn't think people would like this. Thanks for the support. Like I said I appreciate it.

review replies:

**Omg: Lolzz, yes I support RaixSalvador. I would totally write a one-shot if I know what's a good one-shot for it but I think it'll be short lolzz and of course I have to add sex scenes bc I like to write them. And I do love Shamiko too but for some reason I love Kimiko being with Ashley. Idk. I think it's cuter but I ship most of the stuff, lolz. I'm a shipper. I know how you feel with the fanfics. I'm like that too.**

**Well, the thing with Salvador… in the Xiaolin Chronicles it's fucking confusing- no lie. I hate how they keep jumping back and forth without any explanation. Before 1500 years ago was there circuses for Salvador to work? Why did Salvador dressed like a weird cholo when he was with Wuya? Like I had so many questions about that episode. I pictured Salvador to be Spanish or Castilian (means the same thing but Castilian is the oldest type of Spanish language since you know, the Mexican Spanish is different with the Honduras or Puerto Ricans or Salvadorians you get the gist, right?) because 1500 years ago and this is because he's immortal. Mexico wasn't found yet. Since 1500 years ago from 2014 it would have been 514 so that's pretty fucking far. I figure Latin or Castilian to be there long. I'm not good with history and shit like that since it confuses me but I try lolz. All I know Mexico wasn't found yet only the natives are living there. I'm taking a Latin American studies class so I'm aware with natives stuff. Anyway, yeah at first I thought Salvador was Mexican but with the immortality and him knowing Wuya that was a bit weird stuff. Unless, the writer like to mess up the story line and made Salvador meet Wuya while she was inner human like Xiaolin Showdown but it wouldn't make sense since Wuya was apparently trapped in the puzzle box again without no one understanding that story. You know, I kinda figured… lolz.**

**Oh, about Good Jack… well, I like him and i wanted to make the story more interesting if I add him to this story. And it was mostly the idea of Good Chase and Good Jack that lead to this story so, they deserve credit. Hehehehe. **

**RinGirl: Thank you, dearie. I'm glad you this story :) Don't worry I'm sticking this story to the end.**

**Moonheart13: Thanks, hun! Lolzz, I'm glad you like this. Lolz, yeah I'm not into reviews like some authors. I totally agree some writers that do it for reviews are bitchy and whine so much. That's why I write whatever the hell I want ;D**

Well, that's it. Hehehe, I just wanted to answer them full to make them easier. Sorry if I reply late I'm lazy at times.

Until next Chapter: Will Salvador ruin Chase's relationship with Jack? Will Wuya stalk Dashi? Will Jing ever find his mom?

Till next time! Peace out!


	6. Chapter 6 Salvador's Plan

An: Gosh, school is taking up my time. I need wonderful sleep. Sleep is just amazing. Ehh, Scratch what I said about Salvador I kinda got confuse for a moment on Xiaolin Chronicles. I remember Wuya was out but it still doesn't make sense how she get back in the freakin' box… ehh whatevess. Anyway, Salvador is awesome.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown/Chronicles and any songs or vids I put up. If I put a song or anything I'll put the URL at the end if your interested in watching it. The only thing I own are my OCs which isn't that much.**

**Warning: Okay before anyone goes any further. Yaoi is guy on guy. Yuri is girl on girl. I know I mention this on my note but I just want ya to make sure your not into that. Another thing if your just getting into it and want to read yaoi or yuri. Well, Yaoi is meant for girls since it had more romance than Yuri. I don't care the fact it's two guys I mean some stories are just soo beautiful and sweet. Anyhu, warning this contain Yaoi! :) I have terrible grammar! I've never been good at it! I only write for the fun of it and to get better at it. So, if you want to review go ahead and make it nice. I dislike rudeness and people who think they are smart ass, they're just being jerks. I am sorry if that is you but it's true. No one likes a jerk! Anyway, I don't mind people correcting stuff but make it nice. I can handle but if it's rude. Ohhh, honey you got another thing coming. I'm just saying if you can be mean then I'll be a bitch. Sorry, for the language peeps. Anyway, please be nice about it. I don't mind. Thank you. Oh, if you read my other stories and don't like it. Then, Do Not LIKE! DO NOT READ! I don't understand why people continue to read if they don't like it! I FIND NO LOGIC IN IT! Also, I sometimes put sex scenes. Be warned! It may contain some S&M, BDSM, and regular.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A few days had past by almost the group forget they had a mission to find Jing's mother. Through out those days Jack had finally got to ride on Dojo when there was some mountains they couldn't cross so easily. The red head would wrap his arms tightly around Chase's waist when they would go up in the air. Guan had to make sure Jing didn't fall off so he hold the tiger into his arms. Chase would laugh seeing Guan getting tiger drool on his face but, the most beautiful sight he had seen is Jack hugging him and having his eyes shut afraid of heights. The red head looked too cute to be true with his long hair blowing against the wind and having his face buried in Chase's back. Yes, it's such a beautiful thing having someone loving the Xiaolin warrior. Other times Jack got to swim with Chase in new lakes the two would have their alone time knowing Chase wanting to kiss every part of Jack's body.

The red head would giggled when Jing would try to jump into the water to swim to the two. Chase would have his whole hair wet and watched Jack play with Jing. The three stood closer together. One night it was raining so hard the small tiger couldn't sleep through the night. So, Jack decided to be brave for the tiger's sake and would sleep next to the tiger softly singing him a sweet song to Jing. Luckly, Chase was there to comfort the two when Jack became a little frighten by the thunderstorm. Jack would snuggle against his lover and rub Jing's back to help the tiger go to sleep in peace.

Other days Dashi would trained Chase and Guan in brutal environments. Jack, Dojo, and Jing would watch the two jump on rocks that floated on lava inside a volcano or see Chase and Guan taking a dip in freezing cold water in the northern part of Asia. Yes, they would swim for a few minutes inside the freezing cold water. Sometimes trained in the snow without no shoes or other times they would fight shirtless trying to get their body use to the temperature. Yes, Jack would worry for his lover's wellness. Chase almost got a small cold but, thanks to Jack's soup and love everything turns out for the better. Of course, Jack would refuse Chase to go out in extreme weather from time to time so the Xiaolin warrior won't overdue anything. In other cases, Chase didn't like it when some males would flirt with Jack.

Every town they would stop at someone is always after Jack. One male with soft black eyes with tan skin and long black hair couldn't stop staring at Jack for a while until he had the courage to talk to the red head. Chase would watch the male holding Jack's hands and claiming it was love at first sight and declare his undying love for the red head. Jack couldn't help but, blush at the tall male using an accent that sounded a romantic languages like Salvador. A few minutes and Chase was there telling the man that Jack is his making the male sigh in defeat. But, this will happen often in different towns other times it was Chase, who was getting many girls and males fallen in love with him. It was more of him than Jack's appearance. Of course, Jack learned to not be bother by the girls and boys wanting Chase, he have him. That's all it's worth it.

Usually, Jack wouldn't notice it due to the fact he had to keep his eyes on Jing. The baby tiger was so energetic learning new things. It was hard to keep a pace with the tiger. Jing was full of it. He would make Jack run around the village having little kids following him as it was a game. The red head was happy for little kids to play with the tiger and make flower crowns. It's a fun game and it help Jack focus on important things in life instead of being jealous or envious of his lover's fans beauty or his lover's charms.

One days Jack had his sun hat on having a basket filled with oranges and Jing running around to play with the kids. It put a smile on his pale face seeing the children happily playing with the baby tiger. "Jing, come and play with me!" One little girl snuggles against the baby tiger with joy. Jack smiled widely seeing the tiger playing around. He was happy to be with Jing since Chase and his friends would be training for long periods of time. So, it was alright for the red head to have some alone time.

"Well, it's nice to see you here, Jack." Hearing a familiar Spanish voice the red head turns around to see Salvador holding a white pouch and wearing a sunhat to cover his eyes. Jack's red eyes moved up and down seeing Salvador's outfit; a blue long sleeves shirt with white pants and white sandals.

"Salvador!" Jack stood awestruck for a moment until he blurted out, "You're here!"

Salvador chuckled seeing the cute red head in shock by his appearance. "Yes, I am here in the flesh." Salvador answered seeing the red head moving his own sunhat to get a better view of him. Jack looked adorable with his long hair in a ponytail but, it would be definitely cute if he had short hair. Those lovely soft red hair spiked up it would look nice.

"But-but-but why?"

"I was traveling around since you left your home without telling me anything." Salvador pouted making Jack blushed.

Jack played with his fingers, "I'm-I'm sorry. It's just me and Chase and his friends wanted to look for Jing's mother but, we got so caught up with the adventure we sort of are taking it slow. Besides," He stopped seeing Jing purring and snuggling against the children, "I don't want to let him go."

"Then, have more fun with him. He needs to be with his mother you understand that, right?" Salvador smiled touching Jack's long red hair, "My, you have such lovely red hair. So beautiful." He let his fingers slide at the long red hair it felt like silk and at the end of the hair he place a kiss on it, "A kiss for good luck."

Jack felt his breath taken away by the charms of the male. The way Salvador made him blush even more and made his knees weak. This was one of those feelings he would feel about Chase but Salvador made him feel cheerful as a friend. But, when Salvador uses his charm on him. Jack wasn't sure if he should feel weak in the knees or disgusted. He didn't want to be rude on his new friend. "Um…" Jack stuttered, "Th-th-thank you!"

"Hehehe," Salvador smiled seeing Jing purring and snuggling against Jack's leg, "I see your tiger wants you." Green eyes scanned around Jack's presences and smirked evilly without the red head knowing, "Say, where is um.. your lover?"

Jack looks up seeing Salvador giving him an innocent smile, "Oh! He went to train. It's just me and Jing having some fun together."

This deserve a large smirk on Salvador's face it became such great news. First, it didn't please him because he wouldn't have any fun seeing Chase getting jealous. He really love to toy with people even the ones that couldn't control themselves. He saw Jack petting Jing's head and smirked, "Say Jack," The redhead looks up seeing the Spanish male smiling, "how about I join you?"

Jack's pale lips twisted into a big smile, "Sure!" He got up to face the tanned male, "What would you like to do today?"

Salvador chuckles moving one of Jack's long bangs to seeing his red eyes, "Anything you want. I'm assuming Chase is going to take awhile so, let's spend the whole day together." He gave his best smile and thumbs up.

"Alright!" Jack smiled widely, "I've always wanted to get to know you, Salvador."

"Really?" Salvador smiled seeing the redhead getting excited.

* * *

Dashi was onto on a mountain viewing Chase and Guan running up the mountain. The two Shoku warriors started to dodge each boulder the Grand Master keep throwing at them. They been at this for quiet a while and they were determined to get everything right. "You should give them a break…" Dojo said seeing Chase and Guan breathing heavily.

Dashi rub his chin looking at the two warriors running, climbing up the mountain. "Maybe later. Right now, they need to train their legs to be faster." He saw Chase jumping over the boulders and Guan punching through them.

The Grand Master have been knowing the two had different ways of attack each obstacle. It's good so the Heylin warriors will never predict them using the same statics. He notices Chase wasn't really into using strength in a physical way but using strength with his mind. He focuses all his energy with his mind making his punches stronger than it was already is. Unlike Guan, Chase wasn't fond of building huge muscles and looking like a big person but, the boy clearly focuses on his pride too much. As for Guan the man put so much faith on his spear. Dashi notices Guan focus his courage on a spear and strength. The two have main weakness only a wise Heylin warriors would keep in check with those two weaknesses. He saw Chase quickly running faster than Guan, "What's with him?" Dojo asked.

"I'm assuming he wants to spend some time with Jack. They rarely see each other ever since we started traveling." Dashi was well aware of Jack's disappearance from time to time. The redhead wanted to have some fun most of the time and he rather spend some time playing with Jing. The wind blew making Dashi become a little stiff.

"What's wrong?" Dojo asked.

Dashi sighs seeing the wind blowing against the trees, "Something is off but, I'm not sure why." This made the little green dragon confused for a moment. He was about to say something until- "Whooa Hoo!" Chase Young got to the mountain first than Guan, "I win! I win! Ha, take that!"

Guan climb up seeing Chase showing off. "I win! I win!" Chase jumps happily, "Now, you get to make dinner!" He looks over at Dashi, "Since, I'm done we can have a break, right?"

Dashi nodded, "Later, we will train some more." Guan and Chase groan in exhaustion. "Do you want to run for fifty miles more?"

"No sir." The two Xiaolin Shoku warriors mumbled.

Dojo snorted, "Believe me, you two were lucky Dashi had harder Grand Masters training."

"That's right." Dashi chuckled, "ANyway, Chase why such the rush?"

"Well-well you see… I wanna to spend some time with Jack today. it's been awhile since we actually gotten some alone time." The raven haired male sat down on the ground thinking for a moment, "And I just want to be with him when he gets lonely."

"I see," Dashi sat down drinking a cup of tea Dojo made for him when they were waiting for the two warriors, "Then, go."

"Huh?"

"Look, today I trained you two very hard. You guys need a break and I know tomorrow you two are gonna be very sore from all the running and lifting you did. So, go and enjoy the rest of the day." Dashi smirks sipping his tea looking at Chase, "Because I know Jack will want some real loving tonight." Guan burst out laughing at the dirty joke. Chase turned red from embarrassment.

"I have full energy to please him!"

Dashi chuckled, "Yeah, so did I when I trained like this at your age. It's not hard to fight sleep when your lover is on top of you…" Guan snickered leaving Chase to huff annoyed by his two best friends.

* * *

Jack couldn't believe his day turned out to be one of his best days of his life. Salvador is really a kind person. They went to the village to eat some fresh made soup with noodles, picked up some flowers for the children, play with Jing. Oh, they made flower crowns, too. They spent most of their time making different kinds of flower crowns. Salvador at first had trouble because he didn't know how to make one but, the redhead save the day. He thought the Spanish man how to make different styles of flower crowns. When Jack was making one Salvador would often touch his long hair and say nice things about his hair. Then, the Spanish man asked if her could braid it and Jack let him. The two spend their days enjoying the sky and talking about things.

Now, the redhead is with Salvador in a lake swimming naked. The two wanted to take a nice clean bath before going off to see the festival. Jack wash his hair letting the cold water glistered upon his body. Salvador watched this in the distance seeing the red head's lovely thin body. His waist line is much feminine than most of the men seen or slept with. Not to much Jack's well toned bottom; it's so nicely round and pale. Jack wasn't aware of Salvador's green eyes look lustful at him. The redhead had a small bucket pouring the cold water over his head. The water ran down the pale teenager's body showing the outline of every single muscle and hair. Salvador felt his nose bleeding for a moment and touched it to see his own blood, "What on earth?" He looks up seeing Jack's backs and bottom. He nodded for a moment wiping the blood off his nose.

Jack happily turned to see Salvador cleaning himself, "Salvador, you want me to scrub your back?"

"Yes, please." Jack happy grab a piece of cloth with water and started to scrub the Spanish man's back. The redhead blushed feeling the intense muscle built from the man. His dark skin toned made Jack feel like he's white as the clouds up in the sky. Salvador was focusing on washing his face feeling Jack's soft hands touching him. The redhead couldn't help but blush at the gorgeous male in front of him. It was so different than Chases body. Salvador had more hair on certain areas Jack wished not to stare for the longest. Not only that but Salvador is a bit more fit on the muscle side than Chase. Jack notices Salvador pour water over his head flexing his arms making a V shape on his back. "Wow, so much muscle!" Jack blushed seeing Salvador's brown hair covered his green eyes and turned over too show his chest. Red eyes wander down at Salvador's happy trail seeing the hair slowly curling up wildly and having a darker shade of brown.

Salvador noticas how Jack stared down at his lower part and smirked, "What's wrong?"

"It's just…" Jack stood a moment thinking and said, "you have a lot of hair."

Salvador chuckled at the redhead, "Castilians tend to have a lot of hair in certain parts of the body than you, Chinos."

"I guess, everyone is different." Jack said thinking about his lover, Chase. How much he loves seeing Chase's body; so tanned, so well built, so perfect. Something Jack is not but he admires the little things of his body. First off would be his long hair. He likes how it's so silky and easy to handle.

"You know," Salvador wrapped his arms' around Jack's neck whispering in the redhead's ear, "I wondered what you see in him."

Jack knew he was talking about Chase. "He's perfect for me. I'm happy he loves me." Jack smiled his heart starts to beat slowly, "He's a part of my heart and I will love him forever." He stares down at the water seeing his reflection and thought about his Chase. His Shoku warrior is everything to him and he could never leave him.

"That's true amor." Salvador said finishing cleaning his upper body, "Let me braid your hair, Jack?"

"Okay." Jack happily let the Castilian braid his hair. He watches Jing chasing around some butterflies and sniffs at the flowers to find the bumble bees. Pale lips turned into a smile seeing everything is turning out wonderful.

"I still don't understand why Chase… he could just be lying to you." Salvador said braiding Jack's long red hair. The redhead stood quiet seeing the blue sky.

* * *

Chase quickly rushes over to find his lover. Noticing the time changing to the middle of the afternoon he figured his lover was bathing. Which, it the best thing the Shoku warrior admits. He loves seeing Jack touching his body. The way the redhead cleans his hair showing so much admiration. Chase found the lake to his surprised he saw Salvador with Jack, the two naked in the lake. Not to mention alone and together. This made the Asian male's jealousy take over. Jack giggles at Salvador, who was slowly massaging the redhead's shoulder. The Castilian had his hand slowly rubbing against the redhead to the lower back. Jack shivers at those warm hands on his hips, "I always wonder how you keep such soft skin." Salvador whispers in his ear causing the redhead to blush a little at the warm breathe touching his cold ear.

The Shoku warrior watch his lover and Sal behind the bushes seeing the two touching each other. Well, most that Castilian man touching his Jack. Chase watches Sal whispering something at Jack making his blush again but, let out a small smile. Golden eyes saw Jack picking up a small red lotus. Salvador looks at Jack, "Isn't this beautiful?"

"Yes, it is." Salvador said touching Jack's long hair.

Jack blushed, "You ask me before why I picked Chase." The Shoku warrior got close to listen his lover's answer. His heart pound wondering what will Jack say. He held his breath hearing Jack's voice, "He told me I'm beautiful like a red lotus. I'm perfection in his eyes. For the first time I believe in true love and I could tell he wasn't lying to me because he would give me a bloom lotus as a gift from time to time." Jack blushed once more, "When we first met he gave me a lotus and I still have in in my house. To me it represent something new and the beginning of our love."

Chase's heart flutter at Jack's words. This why he loves Jack so much. He's innocent and shy but he have a heart. A heart not even some of the Shoku warriors or any Xiaolin monk could understand.. His lover is the most innocent person around even if someone were to hate his appearance he would never put up a fight or use hate to get rid of the problem. No, he leaves them alone. Chase thought more wonderful things about his lover until he felt his fingers touching something wet and soft. Golden eyes looked down next to him seeing Jing purring at him. "Hi, Jing." He petted the tiger, "How you been?"

The tiger purred rubbing against his foster father, "I'll take that you have a good time." Jing nodded in response until he looked over to see Jack and Salvador. He growled at the Castilian male. Chase arched his eyebrow for a moment, "What's wrong, little one?"

Jing growled lowly at the Castilian male ready to pounce on him. "It's alright if you don't like him." Chase petted him, "But, I want you to behave." The tiger put his head down if he were human he would have pout at his foster father. He didn't like how the dark man flirted with Jack and touch him. It was't right to him. But, at the same time Jack was far too innocent to notice these attraction.

"I guess it's time for me to come out and greet him and Jack." Chase softly smiled at Jing. The tiger nodded running out of the bushes going to his foster mother. Chase got out of the bushes having unpleasant look seeing Salvador's hands touching around Jack.

The redhead smiled happily seeing the Shoku warrior, "CHASE! Your here early!" He never felt so happy. His Chase always made his day even more since he barely sees him.

Chase smiles seeing his redhead until Salvador smirks, "It's good to see you, amigo. We missed you." Jack nodded unaware the tension Salvador was putting. The Shoku warriors saw Salvador's body flexing when he had one arm around Jack's neck. "Right, Jack? We had so much fun."

Jack nodded, "Oh yes! Chase, we picked flowers, go into town, play with the children, making flower crowns and tonight there's a festival."

"I see…" Chase felt he had one eyebrow twitching seeing Salvador smirking in amusement. This Castilian is making him jealous, "and swimming here together by yourself is nice?"

The redhead thought for moment, "Slavador said here is where the water is nice and look red lotus. Isn't it beautiful!" Jack picked one up.

Chase clenched his fist giving Salvador a I-Know-Your-Trying-to-steal-him look. In response Salvador grins giving I-know-and-I-will-have-him. Jing stares at the two feeling the tension and he though he saw their eyes shooting lightening at each other. Chase shot Salvador a look Touch-him-and-you-will-pay. Salvador smirks giving we'll-see-about-that smirk.

Jack turns around getting a lotus, "This one is cute, right Chase?"

Chase snapped out of it, "Yes, Jack. It's beautiful like you." Making the redhead smile widely showing off his straight teeth. Chase's heart melted in love with Jack's smile.

"Are you gonna bathe with us?" Jack asked.

Chase smirks taking off his clothes, "Yes. I would love to join." He got in the water naked showing off his tannish yellow skin and muscular body. The Asian male had no chest hair and a faded happy trail unlike Salvador but, the one thing was a little bit debatable was their length. Yes, Chase couldn't tell if the Castilian had it big or small with all that hair that covers it. From time to time he would catch Jack staring at Salvador's member and body. This part were it gets cruel because Salvador would purposely flex his muscles and show off his perfect body making Jack stares at awe. Salvador smirks at jealous Chase but, the Shoku warrior would pull Jack closer into the water. "Chase, what's wrong?" Jack asked being held by his lover.

"Nothing." Chase saw Salvador, "Why are you here?"

Jack giggles, "He was traveling and I happened to bump into him." Chase find that hard to believe but let it slide for now.

Chase kissed Jack on the lips, "I'm just happy I could join you." The redhead giggles kissing his lover back. Chase smiles at Salvador winning the battle. Jack would wash Chase's long hair and spent most of his time helping his lover being clean. Salvador watched the two; their love is so disgustingly sweet it made him wanted to barf. Even though, is a beautiful thing he learns from his hometown he had never experienced them and it made him mad at the world for such bull crap he had to deal with.

"Salvador wanted to take me to the festival today. Maybe you could come if your not training?" Jack asked out loud cleaning Chase's long black hair.

Salvador hear the two talking and smirked. Maybe this will be a good plan since he had to meet up with Wuya later. As much as he loves to toy with Chase's emotions he had other things to do in order to help with Hannibal Bean. "Festival, huh?" Chase rubs his chin for a moment. There will be beautiful decorations with flowers and it'll be colorful. Not to mention the beautiful full moon with bright stars while watching the fireworks and Jack snuggling against him. Yes, that's the perfect date and the two will have fun playing games and Jing running around. He's pretty sure Dashi, Dojo and Guan will be having, too. But, his mind was focusing on the aftermath Jack stripping his clothes off and the two sharing each other underneath the moonlight with no one telling them to be quiet or tease them. Augh, how Dashi and Guan would ruin their sex time because Jack would be too embarrass to do anything but hide his face and blush bright red. "Alright, we'll go."

Salvador smirked in approval looking up at the sky, "Excuse me, Jack. I have to do something. We'll meet up during the festival, alright?" He slowly got out of the water.

"Okay. I'll see you there." Jack smiles widely while Chase pulled him closer in his arms. "Ch-Chase! We're in the lake we- can't- ohhh…" He felt his lover's hand touching his length, "Ch-chase… we- ohhh." Chase smiled kissing his lover's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, but I get so jealous when I see you with another man. I know I shouldn't but Sal always tend to seduce you."

"He does?"

"You didn't know." Jack shook his head and Chase sighs, "I am sorry."

Jack giggles kissing Chase on the lips, "No wonder you were overprotective. I'm glad I can see that you care for me."

"Of course, I do." Chase grab Jack's soft hands and kisses his pale fingers, "Your everything to me." Jack smile kissing Chase in the mouth. Jing watched in awe seeing the two kissing and doing some weird mating he could not understand. He sniffs the air noticing a familiar scent of his real mother. Could he be this close?

* * *

Salvador walks around the town seeing the town being all cheerful and fill with happiness. He grab an orange and eat it while watching the town getting ready for the festival. Maybe it's time for some Heylin destruction. Wuya is sure to want to test her skills. He sees flowers and plants around the town looking very colorful and the smell of the air had so many unique scents. "Hmmm, flowers are known to be beautiful…" He wanted a destruction that came trick people. Maybe he should talk to Hannibal about this idea.

He walked into the forest seeing the Yin-Yin bird on a tree. "Well?" Hannibal asked sitting on his bird, "How it went?"

"Good. I toy with him and he tries to control his emotions. The redhead is clueless so, he couldn't tell if Chase was jealous." Salvador shrugs.

"That's good." Hannibal said, "What are you thinking?"

"Ah, so you know, I had an idea?"

"When you live longer than me, you can tell anything." Hannibal said with an evil smirk, "So, what do you have in mind?"

Salvador smirks, "Let's just say a certain redhead gave me an idea using plants." Hannibal arched his eyebrow in amusement.

* * *

Jack was in a small room changing into his new outfit he bought. Chase was outside waiting for his lover to come. They have been staying at a small little home helping an old lady in return. The old lady is kind and very generous so, they had to help her. They would fix her house, chop firewood, clean, anything she needed. The old lady was blessed with the Xiaolin monks. Jack would help her cook if she was too tired to cook. The old lady smiled holding a small tray having cups filled with tea for Dashi and Guan. She notices Chase waited outside the door for his lover she smiled happily at the faithful male.

The tiny old lady quickly sat next to Chase putting the tray next to her. "Ah, I remember when I first fell in love with my husband. Bless his soul." She smiles glancing over at Chase, "He was so faithful to me. He would tell me I was the only girl in the world for him. At first, I thought it was silly talk but, we been happily married and he never gotten tired of me." She holds Chase's hand, "You are very lucky. Not many people are able to find their true love and I'm happy I get to see one in my house. You know, he cares for you and only wants what's best for you. Please, don't let your ignorance or pride or whatever these men feel to push their love ones away. It will break both your hearts." She patted Chase's hand, "Look at me giving advice to a young monk. Don't listen to this old lady here, hehehe?"

Chase squeeze the female's hand and smiled, "Thank you for the advice. I'll keep in mind. I love him so much and I want what's best for both of us."

"Chase, what's best for both of you is being with the person you love and enjoy happiness together." The old lady smiles getting up, "Jack will love you no matter what you are." She holds her tray, "Please, listen to your heart and his. You two, are meant for each other." She left with that.

Chase thought for moment about what his heart wanted. He knows his heart wants Jack to be happy and he will give it his all to always see his lover smile. The door slide open unaware of the redhead stepping out, "Um… Chase?" The Shoku warrior turns over to his Jack and time stop for him. His Jack wore a lovely green Chinese outfit having white and gold flower patters on the side and a white sash around his waist and two slits on the sides. He wore walk silk pants and sandals. Jack blushed shyly looking down the outfit showed off his figure which made it more feminine because of the redhead's lovely bottom sticking out more than usual.

"Is-is this good?" Jack asked shyly holding his hands tightly.

Chase gulped seeing his lover looking lovely. He felt his cheeks redden like looking at Jack was forbidden. "You look beautiful!" He said, it's breath taking. Jack smiled happily at Chase.

"Really? I could change into-" Chase cut him off, "No! You look so beautiful wearing that." He kisses him on the lips, "Maybe we should stay and spent the time stripping you off those clothes." Jack turned red hearing Chase's low voice trying to talk sexy. The Shoku warrior know how to be a little dirty once in awhile.

Maybe it was time for Jack to be a little naughty as well. He giggles twirling his lover's hair, "Maybe. Or we can have fun and later you can do more than just strip me." He rubs Chase's arms and smiles.

Chase blushes giving small kisses, "That sounds wonderful. Come on. We should go." He grab Jack's hand as the two walk out seeing their friends ready to got to the festival.

* * *

Wuya sat on her throne growing mad at her magick. At first, she got the hang of everything but, some how she keep losing her control over her powers. Most of the time she tries to figure how what's wrong. Then, there are those days when she stays in bed being pleasured by Salvador. Ah yes, the man of her evil dreams. She loves how he's manly and serous unlike Dashi. And in bed everything would be full of bliss and passion. Being evil did have perks because she can do things no one will tell what to do. She could sleep as much men as she wanted too.

"Hello, Wuya?" Speaking of the devil. Wuya's lips twisted into a smile seeing Salvador smirking at her.

"Hello, Salvador." She purred seductively at the Castilian, "What a surprise?"

"I'm full of surprises, my dear." Salvador smiles looking at Wuya, "What's wrong?"

"Well, I'm having trouble controlling my powers." Wuya pouted wrapping her arms around Salvador's arm.

Salvador símiles, "Wuya, I have an idea that could help you gain control of your powers. You just need to use it instead of being here all this time." He whispers in her ears, "A woman so beautiful shouldn't be stuck here." Wuya bursts into fits of giggles like a child.

"Oh stop it but, please say more." Wuya smirks.

Salvador said, "I can tell you as many things as you want to hear, mi luna." She bursts into fits of giggles again. "But, now I want to help you get stronger." Wuya nodded seeing Salvador wave his hand making a large cauldron appear, "We have to follow these steps." He holds a piece of paper, "Once we're done this will show how much you grown on your alchemy." Wuya nodded. They start putting the ingredients inside the cauldron. Hannibal Bean watches them clearly in the shadows.

* * *

"Oh wow! Look at these flowers!" Jack sniffs them, "They are beautiful." Chase smiles seeing Jack having a good time and Jing prance around the two seeing the love they have for each other.

"These are lovely." Chase sniffs them, "Must taken a while to grow them."

Jack nods in agreement, "You have to grow it with love and care." He sniffs them all, "I love flowers. They are so beautiful even when they die they live to grow even more beautiful." Chase took one cherry blossom putting it on Jack's red hair.

"Your right because I'm looking at one of the most beautiful flower around." Chase smiles kissing Jack on the cheek.

The redhead giggles as he hold Chase's hand, "I wanna show you the games." Chase said as the two walk together. Jing followed them. The three would have the time of their lives. They spent trying new treats, play games, see Guan wrestled another man for fun. It was amusing to see a large man like Guan taking on another large man. Chase would look around to see if Salvador were to come if he did then the Asian male would wrap his arms around his lover protectly.

It started to get a little late and Chase wanted to take Jack to a special place before the fireworks would start. So, he hold the redhead's hand, "I have something to show you." Jack nodded following his lover to the forest. Jing happily follow them but would get distracted by a small white butterfly.

The two lovers went deep into the forest. For a moment Jack thought they were lost and the endless tress seem to be taken awhile. But, Chase knew where they were going and his grip tighten to make sure Jack wouldn't let go or get lost. "Where are you taking me?" Jack asked rushing as fast as he can.

"A place I found while I was training." CHase said as the two reached the end of the forest. Red eyes widen at the most beautiful scenery he had ever seen. All the stuff Jack was holding fell to the ground in shock at the view. No words could come out his mouth from the beauty of the view. Chase stood there smile sheepish seeing his lover awe-struck.

Red eyes can only scan one thing at a time. They were up at a high cliff seeing a land with a river and mountains. The dark sky twinkled bright with all the stars and the full moon giving it light to the land. Small puffy clouds moved through the sky giving a nice bed to the stars. So many trees and land to be seen by red eyes but what really struck him was that Chase did this to him. He had tears coming out of his eyes turning to Chase, "It's beautiful." and gave him a wide smile.

Chase's heart melted seeing his lover reached his full happiness. Chase can say the view is beautiful but, in reality the only thing that's beautiful to him is the one person that's stand right in front of him. He reached out to hold his lover's hand and the other hand he uses to wipe off Jack's tears off his cheek, "You're beautiful." The red head giggles having a pink shade on his cheeks the two kissed for awhile.

"Come on, we'll be able to see the fireworks from here." Chase pulled Jack closer to him as they sat down together to watch the moonlight.

The redhead play with his long hair, "You know, the moon was the only friend I had." He stares at his lover, "When times get really cold and dark I would go up a high hill and watch the sky. When the moonlight hit me, I knew everything will be okay." Chase holds Jack's hand, "I know things will be alright because in the end I have you." Jack quickly give a kiss on the cheek to Chase.

The raven-haired male blushed bright red, "I'm happy to know that, Jack." He slowly started to strip Jack's long sleeves shirt revealing pale shoulders.

"Chase… we'll…" Jack blushes turning away, every time he looks at his lover it was hard for him to not feel embarrass, "we'll… get caught." He whispers softly feeling Chase's warms hands on his shoulders. The raven-haired male stares down seeing Jack's pale chests and his light pink nipple still not hard from the cold.

"Why is it you look sexy when you blush?" Chase uses his deep voice that he always done to make Jack blush even harder. He planted small kisses onto his pale shoulder, soft moans came out from pale lips. The Shoku warrior smiles softly sucking on Jack's pink nipple, "Chase!" Jack moans feeling a warm tongue flickering back and forth around his nipple.

"Shh…" Chase whispers nibbling Jack's neck, "I really want you." Jack covers his mouth feeling Chase's hand on his other nipple, "I love you." He whispers in Jack's ear.

They were in the moment; body heat rising, lustful thinking, warm breath, heated kisses until Jack heard a small roar, "Jing!" He shot out of his spot leaving Chase confused.

"What's wrong?"

"I heard Jing?" Jack quickly fixes his outfit, "Where is he?"

Chase got up to look around for the baby tiger, "He should be here."

Jing gave another roar golden eyes spotted him in the bushes, "Over there!" The two rushes over to the baby tiger.

Meanwhile Chase and Jack had there moment Jing was busy playing with the white butterfly until he sniffs the air. He turns around to see Jack and Chase together so, he decides to go deep into the woods sniffing the air. Could it be? He quickly rushes over to the valley seeing tall green grass. He sniffs the air once more remembering his scent of his mother but, he turns back to get his foster parents before he could do anything else. He gave a small roar.

Jack and Chase quickly caught up to the baby tiger, "What's wrong, Jing?" Chase asked seeing the tiger pushing them both toward the valley. The two follows Jing through the grass, "I think he's trying to tell us something." Chase said holding Jack's hand. They stop seeing a lot of tigers by a pond, "He found his family." Chase said. Jing snuggled against a large female tiger, his mother nuzzled him.

_"Oh my baby! I thought you were gone for good. I thought you drowned from the storm or something! Where were you?" Jing's mother asked._

_Jing's answered back, "Mommy, I found you! I was with the humans."_

_"Humans?" Jing's mother growled, "did they hurt you?"_

_"NO! They took care of me! They loved me like I was their baby! Come!" He walked toward the way. His mother follows._

Jack and Chase slowly saw the other tigers sleeping and little ones fighting over. Until Jing pop up with a very large tiger. Oh dear, Jack stood scared holding Chase's hand tightly. "Relax, my lotus." He smiles softly going up to the Jing, "Is this your mother, little one?"

Jing nodded grab Chase's long sleeves by the mouth pulling him toward his mother. "Hello, girl." Chase smiles petting Jing's mother. The large tiger purred in approval snuggling against Chase, "So, this is your mother? She's a beauty." Jack got closer to pet the tiger in agreement and saw Jing.

"I'ma miss him." Jack sadly smile seeing Jing snuggling against him, "But, I'm happy he found his mother that all that matters." He hugs Jing and the large tiger tightly, "They are so lucky."

Chase smiles kissing his lover on the cheek, "I guess, this is goodbye." Jack had tears coming down his eyes. Jing looks up snuggling against his two friends. The redhead hug Jing, "I hope we meet again. Your a good tiger and stay like that, little one. Goodbye, Jing." Jack smiles seeing Jing purring at him.

The raven haired petted the baby tiger, "Behave, little one. I hope we will meet again, maybe when your older." He petted the small tiger then the large tiger snuggled against Chase, "and take care of your mother. Goodbye, little one." Jing purred, licked back at the two giving them one last snuggle. The mother tiger made a noise making Jing pull away following his mother into the tall green grass. Jack and Chase watched them go, the redhead tries to hold back his tears while Chase hugs him tightly, "Shh, it's okay. You did the right thing in letting him go."

"I know." Jack sniffs, "It just hurts." He hugs Chase not wanting to let him go, "I'm glad your here with me." Chase kissed the redhead on the forehead.

* * *

"Did it work?" Wuya asked watching Salvador adding a final piece of ingredients into the large cauldron filled with the other ingredients. The liquid was bubbling with a bright neon lime green color as it boils. Wuya saw the handsome Heylin warrior having a small plant in his hand, "What is that?" She asked.

"It's a flower." Salvador smirks, "A friend of mine gave me a great idea." He put the flower into there green liquid.

Wuya watched in awe, "And what happens?"

Salvador wraps his arms around Wuya's waist making her blushed, "Now, use your Heylin magick to increase the potion speed." The witch waves her hand leashing all her powers into the cauldron making the bubbles popping rapidly. She watched hoping some evil will happen. Until the cauldron continues to bubbles.

"That's it." Salvador said seeing Wuya almost fainting, "Relax, amor. I'll take it from here." Wuya touch her head feeling light headed.

"Did it work?" Wuya asked.

Salvador saw the cauldron knowing it work but he rather not tell her so he lied. "No. You need more training. PLease, lay down and I'll fix it." The witch frowned but nodded walking out of the room. Salvador smirks waving his hand leashing his own dark Heylin magick into the air. The upper ceiling revealed the moonlight aiming at the cauldron and he added his own powers into the cauldron, "Ah! A beautiful gift for the Xiaolin warriors." He smirks evilly as the cauldron started to shake. The liquid bursts into hot steam as the moonlight helps it controls into a small matter.

Hannibal Bean watched as Salvador made a new Heylin weapon, "Atta boy." He looks down at the empty cauldron at the bottom was a tiny small seed. Salvador smirks evilly taking the seed, "It'll sure patch a punch at those monks."

"Yes." Salvador waves his hand to close the ceiling with rocks, "This seed will be the perfect evil weapon. Let see how Dashi can take him. My amigo, you better go before the witch comes."

"Don't worry, boy. I am a master at disguises." Hannibal got on his bird and left. Salvador looks down at the seed with a big smirk on his face, "Let see how Jack likes this. If he thinks flowers are beautiful then he'll love this Heylin seed." He put it into a small pouch then walking into the room seeing Wuya wearing nothing on the bed.

"You relaxed quietly." Salvador smirks amused.

Wuya's red lips twisted into a smirk seeing Salvador, "What can I say? I really love the idea of a handsome Latin man pleasing me." Salvador walks over pressing his lips onto the female's lips.

"I see." His green eyes put Wuya in a tranced, "A little fun for now and we'll go on a evil killing spree. How do you like that?"

"You know how to please me." Wuya smiled widely. She paused for a moment, "Did you fix it?"

"I couldn't." Salvador lied seeing Wuya frowned, "Hey, you'll get stronger and better. Now, let me pleasure you." Making the witch squealed in delight as the male got onto the bed with her.

* * *

Jack and Chase walk together into the woods holding hands, "Are you okay?" Chase asked.

"Yes. I'm fine." Jack smiles, "I'm very happy for Jing. So, does this mean the adventure is over?"

"I'm not sure. Dashi gets to decides." Chase wrapping his arms around Jack's thin waist, "But, does it matter where we are? When we have each other."

"You do know how to flatter me." Jack smiled as the two stop at the same spot they were watching he moonlight, "Looks like we're here on time." Jack blushes. The fireworks started to shot out in the sky leashing beautiful colors in the air. Chase smiles pressing his lips onto the redhead.

"I love you." Chase whispers.

Jack kisses him back and reply, "I love you, too." The two made out underneath the fireworks and moonlight. In all Jack's years he never thought he would have a romantic time with anyone. This is what he wished for.

"Let's go and tell Dashi." Chase said, "Later, maybe we'll have more time to ourselves?"

Jack giggles sitting down at a rock, "Are you sure you don't want me right now?" He took off his shirt revealing his pale chest making Chase's cheeks turned red. The raven-haired quickly cover Jack's body as he turns away. The redhead giggles at his lover.

"I want to but, I don't want you to catch a cold and what if Guan or Dashi caught us in the act?" Chase blushes bright red seeing Jack giggling.

Jack smiles, "Alright." Kissing Chase on the cheek, "Let's go and have fun before the festival ends."

Meanwhile Dashi, Dojo, and Guan relaxes at the view of happy people walking around. "This is the life." Dashi smirks eating his food.

"I know!" Dojo chew on his dumplings, "I can't believe the food is delicious."

Guan took a sip of his orange juice, "I wonder where's Jack and Chase are?" The Grand master and Shoku warrior thought for a moment then burst out laughing.

"How much you wanna bet there're doing it?" Dashi laughs.

Guan chuckles, "In the woods?"

"Hahah! Those horny couple." Dashi chuckles he got up to stretch, "I wonder if the poor tiger is watching them."

"It wouldn't be a surprise. They did have sex while we were talking to them that one night." Guan said.

Dashi nodded seeing a beautiful woman from a far, "That's true. Hey, I think I see a nice girl for you." Guan turns over seeing a group of girls giggling at one of another and notices the two Xiaolin warriors staring at them and giggles.

"How about we say hello to them?" Guan asks. The men got up to flirt with the girls unaware of Salvador and Wuya walking around. The Heylin witch saw Dashi flirting around with a couple of girls her blood began to boil. All she could do is let her jealousy take over seeing Dashi touching one of the girl's long hair. She quickly hides behind one of the stands watching Dashi flirting with the other girls. One of the female had long black shiny hair and pale white skin lovely woman but Wuya huffed, "I'm more beautiful than that tramp."

Salvador rolled his eyes, "Wuya, if your that mad then start some destruction." He pointed at one of the houses, "Just throw a little fire and watch everything burn." Wuya smirks as her hand glow green, "It will prove yourself as a true Heylin warrior." Salvador hold her hand aiming at one of the houses, "Do it." Wuya did.

The next thing Dashi and Guan know people started to scream and run the other way. "What's going on?" Dashi quickly saw one woman crying in tear as he asked her.

"Some Heylin warriors are here burning up the place." She quickly runs off. Dashi and Guan quickly went to where the Heylin group is. The two slowly took small steps trying to see who it was. "Let me see," Dashi uses a small mirror to check he saw two people one being Wuya and the other… Sal! Now, he remembers him. The man on the Heylin side from Europe in the land of Castilla. How could he forget this?

"Hahahaha!" Wuya burns the place up, "This is so much fun."

Chase and Jack walk out of the woods to see the town to see it burning up with green flames, "Oh my goodness!" Jack stares in shock, "what happened?"

"I don't know but, it's written in Heylin all over it. I'm gonna go in." Chase was about to go until Jack pulled his hand in surprise he looks at the redhead.

"If you're going then I'm going too!" Jack said.

Chase kisses Jack on the lips, "I need you here where it's safe! If something happens to you I will never forgive myself." He made Jack sit on a tree stump, "Wait here."

Jack stares at his lover, "I'm going with you whether you like it or not!" He got up facing his lover without a fear in the world, "I am your lover and if anything happens to you in there! At least, I know I can treat you! We don't have time. Please, let me go with you." Chase had no choice giving a small nod as the two went into town.

Dashi saw Wuya burning up the place, "Wuya!" The witch turns over to see Dashi, "what are you doing here?"

"Ah! No, hello? After all I am a woman and deserve to be respected." Wuya smirks evilly seeing Dashi standing like an idiot, "It's been awhile since I've seen you."

"Yeah. You still look like a mess." Dashi commented, "Leave this place or I'll have to fight you."

"Try it bald headed freak!" Wuya growled she was ready to show off her Thaichi abilities. Salvador watched as he saw Guan having his spear to his neck.

"My friend, why fight?" Salvador smirks evilly at Guan, "I've come in peace."

"Yeah, right." Guan said in a serious tone. The warriors started to fight around. Wuya throwing punches and kicks at Dashi while the Grand Master blocks them. As for Salvador he was blocking and dodging everything Guan was throwing at him. "This is too easy." Salvador smirks in amusement. All he need is Jack here to make his plan work.

Chase and Jack kept running seeing the fight stared with the Heylin warriors fighting. They saw Salvador fighting against Guan this causes Jack to gasps in shock at his friend, "Salvador?"

"I knew she was bad news." Chase knew it. He had a feeling the Spanish male was doing something bad. "I'm going to help them."

Jack quickly grab his lover hands, "I'm sorry, Chase but, you can't. It wouldn't be a fair fight. Besides, we need to help the innocent people around to make sure they got out of the fire." Chase looks over seeing Dashi and Guan holding off the Heylin warriors.

"Do it, Chase! We got it control here." Dashi shouted out loud.

Chase sighs, "You're right." He saw Jack looking around to see any people were trap in any burning houses.

"Come on, Wuya. Is that all you got?" Dashi smirks amused as the Heylin witch tries so hard to hit him.

Wuya growls, "Why can't you just die!"

"Ouch, babe." Dashi show off his charming smile, "That hurts."

"It does?" She stood there look stupid for a moment until Dashi chuckles making her mad. "You liar!" She throws her Heylin magick at him.

"Hey, can't I joke around?" Dashi laughs. Wuya glares at him.

Jack went into one of the burning buildings to see a group of kids huddling together in fright, "Come here, it's safe!" He moves the burning wood around making the children running out of the house. Chase got a few people out of some of the burning buildings hoping Jack doesn't get hurt. He saw an old woman who couldn't walk he picked her up and took her out of the house.

"Bless you." She said as Chase handed her to one of her sons.

He saw one of the burning houses fallen down he quickly panic hoping Jack wasn't in there. "Jack!" He called out.

"Yes?" Jack had a few children around him, "I got them out of the houses. I'm going to find more-" Chase grabs his hands, "No! You're staying with the group! It's too dangerous."

"But I-" Chase cut him off, "JUST DO AS I SAY, please!" Jack stood stun at his lover's out burst and nodded without saying a word. They went in separate ways. Jack took the group out of the burning town into the woods. While Chase continues to look for more people until he went over to the battle field. He saw Salvador beating Guan. He was ready to help out.

"I have to go!" Jack told the group as he saw more houses falling down, he needs to make sure Chase is safe. His legs went as fast as they could once he runs through the burning flames. His heart pounds as he remember this from a dream he had when he was a child. A dream where everyone was running away as he watch houses burning down and hearing his own heart pounding in his ears. He stopped hearing the battle field.

Chase was helping Guan fight off Salvador, "Mi amigo, why you want to fight with me?" Salvador grins as he blocked Chase's punches, "Are you that jealous when i was flirting with Jack." This made Chase's eyes read in burning hatred with that man. "Or was it because you hated the fact I can easily steal him away from you." He blocked both Guan's and Chase's kicks with one swift move. "Let me see!" He smirks evilly at Chase, "I did let Jack touch me and he did let me touch him. Oh, in the lake when you weren't there."

Dashi quickly kick Wuya in the stomach to knock her out cold as he heard Salvador's words. Oh no… he turns to see Chase glaring at the man, "This is not good." Dashi thought for a moment. He quickly rush over until Wuya block his way, "You don't give up, do you?"

"What kind of Heylin would I be if I don't give up?" Wuya smirks.

"A stupid one." Dashi answered.

Wuya growls, "You wish." She continues to fight him.

"GUAN, help out Chase." Dashi called out.

The larger man nodded hearing his best friend and saw Chase ready to murder the enemy. "Chase, whatever he saids you know Jack would never do that."

"How Jack was so amazed by my body?" Salvador continues walking toward Chase, "How he keep staring at my body? You know, it's true he wants me. You saw it with your own eyes how he was staring at my body like he wanted something bigger then a Chinito."

"Chase, don't-" Salvador waves his hand using his magick to hit Guan against a stand, "You know it's true. He wants me. The way we hug in the water he let me touch his beautiful pale body." Chase stares in shock and anger his whole body and mind was thinking how he wanted to murder this man in front of him. He never felt so mad in his life, it's like whatever he learned about morals and peace flew out the window. All he cares was to murder this jerk. "Did I hit a nerve, Chase? Do you want me to continue about how I kiss Jack-" That made the Shoku warrior snap as he quickly punched the Castilian in the face making his flew over to the ground.

"I'm going make you regret saying those things about my Jack!" Chase cracked his knuckles as he grab Salvador's shirt and started to punch him in the face. Hannibal bean watches Chase tasting the joys of anger and hatred. He smirks as his and Salvador's plan working. Making the raven haired male jealous and taking out his anger with a brutal solution was perfect. Now, Chase could feel the part of a Heylin life for a moment. "Yes, my boy." Hannibal smirks evilly seeing Chase punching the hell out of Salvador's face a lot of blood keep coming out, "Taste the anger and hatred toward him. Show your true colors. Yes, isn't it enjoyable to get it all out this way." His voice echo's in Chase's mind as he keep punching the hell out of Salvador. Golden eyes glares down seeing Salvador's face with blood, brasses, purple, and red everywhere it made him feel good. He let out an approving smirk as he continues to punch him.

Dashi stares in shock seeing Chase's side, "Chase stop it!" He couldn't get closer as Wuya keep blocking him. This woman does not leave him alone. Until Jack came running toward the battle field, "JACK!"

"Dashi, where's Chase-" Jack spotted chis lover punching Salvador in the face the man will die if Chase keep punching him like that. "Stop him!" Dashi said as he blocked Wuya's punches.

The redhead nodded quickly try to get Chase off of Salvador, "Stop it, Chase! This is not you! Your not being yourself! Chase stop-" His lover pushes Jack to ground and continues to punch Salvador. The redhead stood in shock but he had no time for that he went to see Guan in the stand not out cold. "GUAN! Wake up!" He shook the large man until he responded with a low groan, "GUAN! Help Chase back to his senses."

"Ohh, what happen?" Guan shook his head snapping out of it, "My head hurts." He rubs his bald head while his long braided hair was alright.

"GUAN!"

"That's right." He got up to see Chase punching Salvador in the face, "Chase, stop this!" He grab the Shoku warrior by the arms. Good thing he's twice as large than Chase or else this would be more difficult to deal with.

"Let me go!" Chase roars in anger as Guan pulled him away from Salvador, "He needs to understand Jack is mine!" The voices spread through his head, "Doesn't it feel good? Beating the crap out of him. Do it! Do it! You know, if you don't Jack will be after salvador…" Chase struggles pushing Guan so hard the larger man fell backwards also bumping the redhead underneath an almost collapse house.

"JACK!" Guan and Dashi shouted in shock. The redhead shook his head staring widely at the almost fallen roof top that sticked out of the house. Too afraid to move he stood there in shock. Chase stares into shock as he snap out of his madness seeing his lover about to die, "JACK!"

Salvador quickly rush over to the redhead covering him with his own body as the rooftop fell on top of the Spanish man. "Salvador, you save me?" Jack stares in shock noticing that the Latin male smirks, "Why?"

"Your not part of this." He said and place a small peck on Jack's forehead, "Forgive me for causing you any trouble." While Jack stared in shock at the Latin male, Salvador had time to put the Heylin seed into the redhead's pocket. The flames burned on Salvador's back as he turned into a giant Comondo dragon breaking through the pile of burning wood, "It's ashamed you had to see your lover as a monster like me." He moved the redhead out of the way and roars.

"It's time to go." He said to Wuya. The two disappear into black mist leaving the Xiaolin group exhausted. Chase runs over to Jack in shock.

"Oh Jack! You're alive!" Chase's heart fell, "I am so so sorry!" He bursts into tears as Jack stares at him feeling his pain, "I-I-I don't what came over me…." He stares down at his hands to see blood. He felt sick for a moment because he like beating the crap out of Salvador. Dashi and Guan stares down seeing Chase broken. "I-I-I have to go!" He got up running out of the fallen town he just couldn't bear to look at them.

"Chase!" Jack called out he turns over to Dashi and Guan, they nodded for him to go and he did.

* * *

Chase stood watching the moon as he went over to a small pond to wash his hands. The blood dissolved with the water but Chase could still see them. He did not like this. It took his awhile to scrub everything. Later he went to the cliff where he show Jack the view and stood watching the moon.

"Chase?" He heard his lover's voice, "Oh thank the heavens you're here!" The redhead rushes over to his lover hugging him.

"How could you still love for what I have done?" Chase finally asked.

Jack sighs seeing his lover broken, "Chase, I still love you no matter what happens." He hugs him tightly, "You did a mistake that's all."

"But, what if it wasn't a mistake?" Chase pulled away, "What if it happens again?"

"Chase, you got mad at Salvador's words. Everyone had their own moments. I do before I met you." Jack kisses Chase on the lips, "Listen to me, you are the most bravest strongest Shoku warrior I ever met. I love you, so much. I understand you would get mad at him."

"He made comments about you and him kissing, touching each other, and you staring at his… you know at the lake." Chase said softly.

Jack stared confused until he slapped Chase's arm, "Chase! I never did anything sexual with him. I didn't even know he wanted to. Like I said your all that I need and I only think about you." He kisses his lover on the lips. Chase pulls him into a heated kiss the two didn't want to let go.

"I promise I won't ever do that again." He hugs his Jack in his arms laying his head onto Jack's chest. While the redhead rubs his lover's head singing a soft tune.

* * *

Dashi and Guan sip some tea as the old lady's house wasn't hit since it was a bit far away from the town. Jack came out of his room wearing a long white robe seeing the two Shoku warriors sipping tea, "Is he alright?" Dashi asked. Jack nodded sitting with the boys.

"He fell asleep. Please, don't scold on him for this. It was just a mistake." Jack's eyes started water, "I know this is Xiaolin and Heylin problem but, he is human and we all make mistakes. Please, don't… make him get out of this conflict."

Dashi sighs placing the cup on the table, "Jack, I'm not gonna hurt him or anything. I just need to talk to him when we get back to the temple. It's easier that way." He notes something was off, "Where's Jing?"

Jack looks down, "He found his mother today."

"That's good news." Dashi smirks, "Tomorrow we'll go back home."

Jack nodded, "Alright. Well, I'm back to bed before Chase wonders where I went off to." The redhead say goodnight to the monks and went into his from seeing Chase snoozing away. He went over to his dirty outfit he wore to found it and put it away in his dirty clothes side. He dug the pockets until he found a small seed."What type of seed are you?" Jack quickly put it in his small pouch and went back to bed. Chase Young snuggles against his lover's body. The two sleep away without knowing they were being watch by Salvador and Hannibal Bean.

The two were watching for awhile. "Perfect idea, Sal." Hannibal smirks seeing Salvador removing off his extra shade of skin from the beating he had from Chase took awhile to remove all that dead skin he had on his face.

"Yes, now we'll sit back and watch the warrior turns into a true Heylin warrior." Salvador smirks seeing Hannibal nodding in agreement.

"Soon, he will feel the enjoyment of evil and he'll love it." Hannibal smirks evilly." The two disappear in the dark leaving the two lovers sleeping in each others arms.

* * *

An: I AM SO SORRY I TOOK LONG! I gotta be honest with ya… I am lazy and easily loose inspiration when I'm super lazy and i did had a hard time writing this chap. I forgot one important Heylin villain that would fit the story perfectly. I watch one of the episodes to make sure when the event happens. I hope you know about the HEylin Seed XD He'll be coming out in the next Chapter! Anyway, i like Wuya and Salvador together. But, I ship anyone and whoever except for Hannibal. That shit ain't for me but everyone else is great. I wanna add a few things I believe Salvador is a mix of Spanish, Castilian, and Latin bc it makes it easier for me.

Till next chap: Will the Heylin Seed come out? Will Jack plant the seed? Will Chase be alright?

Peace out Peeps


End file.
